Stay by lionlamb91 em portuês
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: Eu não posso mais fazer isso, dói demais. Ele não vai fazer uma escolha. Estou fazendo isso por ele. Se você o ama, deixe-o ir, certo?"A decisão vai matá-la, mas é o melhor". É o que ela espera. M / Lemons / Canon E / B AH
1. Chapter 1

Stay by lionlamb91 em português

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a lionlamb que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Link da fic original:

.net/s/6376517/1/Stay

retire os espaços.

Resumo:

Eu não posso mais fazer isso, dói demais. Ele não vai fazer uma escolha. Estou fazendo isso por ele. Se você o ama, deixe-o ir, certo?"A decisão vai matá-la, mas é o melhor". É o que ela espera. M / Lemons / Canon E / B AH

Cap : 1

BPOV

_Deus, eu não posso mais fazer isso. Dói muito_. Sentei-me na minha cama, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, molhando a gola da minha camisa. Eu tive que sair. Foi a coisa certa a fazer. Ele não vai tomar uma decisão, então eu vou fazer isso por ele.

"FODA!" Eu grito.

Como diabos eu vou fazer isso? Será que ele vai tentar me parar? Será que ele só vai só bufar e não se preocupar com a minha decisão? Eu fiz isso antes. Fiquei, porque ele me disse que as coisas iriam mudar. Mas elas não mudaram. Ele ainda vai para ela quando ele sai para o trabalho. Eu sei que ele vai. Eu sei que ele sabe que eu sei sobre ela. Eu a conheci, falei com ela, sabendo que ela era o obstáculo em nosso relacionamento. Ele não vai deixá-la ir. Ele afirma que nos ama tanto e que quer ficar com nós duas e que não quer escolher. Eu sou uma mulher de um homem só e eu não gosto de compartilhar.

Conheço Edward há cinco anos. Mudei-me para Forks no primeiro ano colegial, depois que minha mãe se casou novamente e ela queria viajar com seu novo marido, Phil. Eu decidi viver com meu pai e conheci Edward alguns dias depois. Para mim foi amor à primeira vista. Ele disse que para ele também. Agora? Bem, agora eu não estou certa de que ele estava me dizendo a verdade. Ela tem sido seu amigo de infância há anos e ele me disse que não tinha sentimentos por ela, eles eram apenas amigos e que era tudo o que eles seriam. Porra, eu estava errada. Ele tem sentimentos por ela. Descobri isso há dois meses.

Ele não me ama. Ele a ama. Ele sempre vai amá-la e eu estou cansada de ser a segunda para ele, então, pra mim chega.

"Merda". Funguei enquanto limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Você é tão idiota, Bella", eu me repreendi: "ele não vai escolher, não importa quantas vezes você peça isso a ele.".

_Não mereço ser feliz, Deus? Não mereço ter alguém que ame e só a mim? Não mereço estar com alguém que não tem uma cadela ao lado, mas dorme na minha cama comigo todas as noites? O que eu fiz para me apaixonar por alguém que só me deu metade do seu coração?_ Perguntei silenciosamente ao homem lá de cima.

Hoje é o meu ponto de ruptura. Estou saindo hoje à noite, quando ele chegar em casa. Eu não vou fugir. Vou enfrentá-lo, dizer a ele o quanto isso está me machucando e sair por aquela porta para seguir em frente e encontrar alguém que me ama e só a mim. Eu não vou chutar completamente toda a sua família para fora da minha vida. Eu não faria isso com Alice. Ela é minha melhor amiga e seus pais serão sempre uma segunda família para mim. Eu apenas não posso estar com alguém que não vai me dar todo o seu coração. Ele obviamente não me ama, na medida em que ele diz e não irá amar. Metade do seu coração pertence a mim e a outra metade não é de outra, senão de Tanya "prostituta sacana" do Denali. Eu vejo exatamente como ela age, eu sei o quanto ela é uma cadela, mas ele afirma que ela é doce uma vez que você começa a conhecê-la. Uma merda, porra! Ela é um monstro falso de plástico; e ela sempre será.

Depois de pensar sobre como seria o meu discurso , me levantei, fui para o banheiro, e lavei meu rosto com água. Eu olhei no espelho, examinando o meu perfil. Eu não sou feia, mas eu não sou oh, meu Deus, vê se se enxerga Bella. Eu tenho cabelos longos e castanhos cor de mogno com um pouco de vermelho que se destaca à luz do sol e olhos chocolate. A maioria das pessoas me diz os meus olhos são duas poças de chocolate. Eles são profundos e que é o tom mais bonito de marrom que já viram. Eu não acho isso. Sou simples, mas eu merecia ser amada como qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não pareço atraente agora porque meus olhos estão inchados de tanto chorar e meu rosto está todo manchado e vermelho e meu nariz está escorrendo um pouco. Eu inspiro profundamente e volto para o quarto e olho ao redor.

Isto já não é a minha casa. Eu não vivo mais aqui. Eu estou dando-lhe a ela. Ele é dela, não é mais meu. É chato, mas é o melhor. Eu o amo, mas eu tenho que deixá-lo ir e isso é o que você está supostamente fazendo, certo? Se você o ama, deixe-o ir? Eu vou ao armário e retiro uma mala e coloco em sua cama e vou para o meu armário e começo a puxar as roupas e a colocá-las na minha mala. No meio, da arrumação, saio do quarto e olho para o relógio, ele diz 06:30, ou seja, Edward vai estar em casa em 15 minutos. Assim como eu previ, 15 minutos depois, ouço o trinco da porta e vejo a maçaneta girar.

Eis que entra o único homem que eu já amei. Ele é bonito e ele costumava ser meu. Ele tem a cor mais exclusiva de bronze em seus cabelos bagunçados que alguém poderia ter e tem o mais belo par de olhos verde-esmeralda, mandíbula afiada, lábios carnudos, músculos definidos, mas não pesados de se olhar e abdome definidos. Ele é de matar. Toda mulher quer ele e todo homem quer ser ele. Ele tem um diploma universitário em direito e trabalha para a empresa de seu tio, em Seattle. Ele olha para cima e me dá um sorriso branco e tira sua gravata depois de tirar seu paletó. _Ele não é mais seu_. Recordo-me e eu olho para longe dele, eu não vou começar a chorar de novo, sabendo que eu estou prestes a fazer isso.

"Oi, baby." ele diz alegremente andando em minha direção. Ele levanta meu queixo para cima e me beija suavemente.

"Oi", eu respondo. Ele olha para minha cara e toca meu rosto. Eu olho para cima e ele olha consternado.

"Bella, você tem estado chorando, querida?" Eu tiro sua mão do meu rosto e me viro para longe dele. Ele me segue. Eu volto para o meu armário e continuo a arrumar a mala. Edward entra e olha para a minha mala. "Bella, o que está acontecendo?", pergunta ele calmamente. Eu não lhe respondo. "Baby, o que você está fazendo? Bella? Você vai me responder? O que é isso?" Ele vem e inclina meu queixo para encontrar seu olhar. Olho bem para cima e me afasto.

"Bella, aonde você vai, querida?" ele me pergunta. Eu ainda não quero responder, então vou até o rádio para ligá-lo.

"Stay" por Sugarland está tocando.

**Por que você não fica?**

**Estou de joelhos**

**Eu estou tão cansada de ser solitária**

**Você não pode me dar o que eu preciso**

**Quando ela implora para você não ir**

**Há uma coisa que você deveria saber**

**Eu não tenho que viver assim, baby.**

**Por que você não fica?**

**Ó**

Eu olho para ele e ele endurece. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo. Ele olha para mim com uma expressão dolorosa.

"Bella", ele implora. Eu tiro o anel que eu tive no meu dedo por dois anos e coloco na mesa de cabeceira. Eu olho para ele com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Há um silêncio implacável e então abro a minha boca.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso."

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e meu noivo pertence à outra mulher.

N/A: O que vocês acharam desse primeiro capítulo? Querem saber como as coisas irão acontecer? Deixem review.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

Oi, pessoal! Mais um capítulo e espero que gostem. Obrigada pelas review e podem deixar mais. Fico muito feliz.

Vcs sabem que os personagens e nem a fic me pertencem, faço só a tradução. O link da fic original está no primeiro capítulo.

Cap: 2

EPOV

_Estou em apuros. E eu estou falando a maior merda de tipo de apuro conhecido pelo homem._

Você já amou duas pessoas? Bem, eu não diria que eu amava uma pessoa. Ela é apenas diversão para você da uma volta e eu gosto dela, mas Deus, eu sou completamente apaixonado por outra pessoa. Elas são totalmente diferentes em todos os sentidos. Uma delas é selvagem e confiante e outra é doce e bela. Eu sei que é errado, mas não posso fazer nada. Eu as quero tanto. Eu sei que pode soar como um idiota e sei que sou um grande merda por fazer isso com elas, principalmente para uma delas, mas eu não sei como parar. Talvez eu precise de ajuda. Não, eu sei que eu preciso de ajuda.

Meu telefone tocou me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Eu olhei para a tela para ver quem estava chamando.

Alice.

Eu passei a mão em meus cabelos e apertei atender.

-"Sim, querida irmã?" Eu perguntei.

-"Edward, vocês dois ainda estão vindo para cá amanhã?".

-"Eu imagino que sim".

-"Okay! Diga-lhe que eu sinto falta dela. Certo? Você vai? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Droga estava animada. "Sim, Alice, eu vou lhe dizer. Cortar um pouco da cafeína, sim?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sempre com a cafeína," ela resmungou.

Eu ri. "Ok, Ali, eu vou falar com você mais tarde, certo"?

"Sim, tudo bem. Bye Eddie!"

Ela desligou. Normalmente eu odiava quando as pessoas me chamavam assim, mas eu tinha um fraquinho por minha irmãzinha. Mas seu marido, Jasper, se ele algum dia me chamar disso, ele iria ficar amassado. Alice e Jazz são o casal mais poderoso em minha família. Eles se amam, nunca brigaram, e Jasper se de alguma forma suporta a sua energia. É sempre assim, nunca para. Agir, agir, agir, agir com ela. Mas isso é o que ele adora nela, eu acho. E meu outro irmão Emmett, bem, ele é quase o mesmo que Alice, apenas em um corpo de urso grande que come uma tonelada de merda. Acho que sou o único calmo na família. Bem, exceto por meus pais, Carlisle e Esme, eles são como eu, exceto por eu ser um asno. A esposa da Em , Rose, ela é legal, eu acho, mas às vezes ela pode ser uma bruxa. Ela é uma supermodelo , alta, loira, com grandes olhos azuis e tem um inferno de uma atitude. Mas uma vez que você consegue quebrar seus muros, você vai amá-la. Isto é, se você quebrar o muro. Juro para foder, é como sessenta centímetros de espessura.

DING DING! Meu telefone apitou. Olho para baixo, mensagem de texto, está escrito, e olho o texto.

**Hey babe. Quando vou te ver de novo? TD**

Deus caramba! Ela é implacável**. Eu não sei. Vou enviar sms quando chegar a hora. EC**

Resposta imediata. **Ok, sexy, eu estarei esperando. Eu te amo! TD**

Foda-me correndo, ela me irrita às vezes. Ela sabe que eu não a amo e ela sabe que eu tenho alguém que vive comigo. Mas ela acha que eu vou desistir disso por ela. Ela me pergunta toda vez que eu a vejo e recentemente estou prestes a explodir uma junta de merda.

Eu olho para meu relógio. 06h45min h. Merda, eu tenho que chegar em casa para estar com ela. Senti saudades dela o dia todo. Só de pensar em ver seu lindo rosto todos os dias me deixa animado. Eu a amo pra caralho. Ela é a única coisa que me faz continuar. Se eu a perder , não sei como eu viveria. Eu sei que a estou machucando, porque eu vejo em seus olhos sempre que T me manda sms. Pura dor de cortar o coração. Meu bebê pensa que eu não a amo e sei que ela sabe sobre T. Eu digo a ela que eu vou parar, mas parece que eu não posso. É um vício. Ela conheceu T, ela falou com ela, e meu bebê a odeia. Ela acha que T é uma cadela e me diz que ela vê através de seus atos e ela nunca vai mudar. Eu sei que T é uma vadia, por vezes, mas ela é legal quando você começa a conhecê-la, mas minha namorada não acredita e ela odeia T.

Minha menina é consciente de sua aparência, mas eu acho que ela é linda. Ela é macia, quente, doce e eu amo tudo sobre ela. Ela tem de espessos, sedosos, longos, cabelo cor de mogno marrom com alguns destaques vermelhos que são visíveis contra a luz e chega ao meio das costas. É a sua cor natural e eu adoro correr meus dedos por ele. Ela tem lindos olhos grandes, marrom chocolate com grossos, longos, e negros cílios. Eles são tão profundos que eu juro que ela pode ver através de mim. Ela tem curvas suaves, o tamanho certo dos seios. Não pequeno ou muito grande e rosa, lábios cheios. Ela tem cerca de 1,60m e eu adoro segurá-la. Ela é o meu sonho, a melhor parte de mim. O dia em que ela se cansar de mim será o dia que eu não vou mais viver e peço a Deus que não aconteça.

Entro no elevador que vai até o meu andar. Eu não posso esperar para chegar lá e simplesmente relaxar com ela. E sem interrupções, eu espero. Eu fico animado quando eu chego ao meu andar. O elevador se abre e eu saio correndo para a porta do meu apartamento, 2B . Eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e abrir a porta . Eu sei que ela está em casa, eu posso ouvi-la se movendo então eu olho para cima e vejo o meu bebê. Ela está vestindo calças de yoga, de um suave rosa e uma camisa de manga longa cinza. Seu cabelo está para cima e ela tem o colar que dei a ela há três meses. É uma delicada corrente de platina com um charmoso coração azul. Ela me custou $ 1.500, mas valeu a pena porque era para ela. Eu nunca comprei nada para T porque ela já tem tudo e se minha garota descobrisse, ela se sentiria esmagada. Mas eu nunca faria isso com ela, embora eu já esteja matando-a. Eu odeio fazer isso com ela. Eu quero parar, mas eu não sei como.

Eu lhe dou um dos meus melhores sorrisos e me aproximo dela. Eu inclino sua cabeça para cima e beijo seus lábios macios. "Oi, baby,"

"Oi", ela sussurra, sua voz doce está cheia de tristeza. Eu olho para ela de forma mais clara e observo que seu rosto está vermelho e os olhos estão um pouco inchados.

Ela esteve chorando. Ela estava assistindo a um filme triste? Será que ela sente saudades do seu pai? Seu melhor amigo , Jacob? Eu toco seu rosto. "Bella, você tem estado chorando, querida?" Ela tira a minha mão do rosto e caminha pelo corredor para o quarto. Eu a segui e vejo uma mala sobre a cama quando eu chego à porta. Ela está fazendo a mala? Onde ela está indo? Visitar seu pai, talvez?

-"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Eu pergunto. Ela não me responde, ainda colocando roupas na mala. "Baby, o que você está fazendo? Bella? Você vai me responder? O que é isso?" Ela ainda não está respondendo, então caminho até ela e inclino o seu queixo para que ela olhe em meus olhos. Seus olhos olham para cima com lágrimas e ela desvia o olhar.

-"Bella, aonde você vai, querida?" Nenhuma resposta. Ao contrário, ela vai até meu rádio e o liga. "Stay" por Sugarland. Eu escuto a letra e eu endureço e meu sangue corre frio. Tudo o que ouço é o fim da canção. Meu coração está partido, uma vez que chega até o meu estômago. Eu entendo o que está acontecendo. Eu olho para ela e meus olhos começam a encher de lágrimas.

-"Bella", eu imploro. Ela vai e se senta na cama. Ela olha para sua mão e tira seu anel e o coloca na mesa de cabeceira. OH DEUS! Eu grito para mim mesmo. Ela está de saco cheio! Oh Deus, não! Eu não posso perdê-la. Ela olha para baixo e abre a boca, mas nada sai e vejo as lágrimas caírem em suas mãos. Ela está me deixando.

As próximas seis palavras ditas me fazem sentir como se eu tivesse recebido um chute no estômago.

-"Eu não posso mais fazer isso."

Minha vida acabou. Eu caio de joelhos.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, e eu acabei de perder minha noiva.

N/A: Ele deve sofrer um pouco ou não?

Alguma sugestão? Só deixar em review. Lu


	3. Chapter 3

Stay by lionlamb91 em português

Link da fic original:

.net/s/6376517/1/Stay

Cap: 3

Anteriormente:

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso."

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e meu noivo pertence a outra mulher.

BPOV

Eu o vi cair de joelhos e colocar as mãos no coração. Eu pensei que ele iria ficar chocado, mas eu nunca esperava que ele fizesse isso. Ele parecia tão assustado. Ele só me fez chorar mais enquanto eu observava o homem que não me ama mais, desintegrar-se. Como eu ia fazer isso?

"Bella", ele suspirou do chão ," não, baby! Você é minha vida, por favor!" Ele olhou para mim com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Eu não achava que mais lágrimas poderiam sair mais rápido ou mais forte, mas eles estavam.

"Eu não posso ... não posso mais ficar aqui, Edward", eu soluçava, "Você não vai escolher. Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso. Eu não quero me machucar mais."

"Bella, eu te amo!. Você não pode me deixar. Vou parar, eu juro. Por favor, coloque sua roupa de volta. Eu. .. Eu não posso viver sem você, querida, por favor", suplicou ele ainda chorando no chão.

"Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu não quero estar com alguém que não vai me dar todo o seu coração. Eu não vou aguentar isso! Você continua quebrando meu coração. Eu não posso mais fazer isso", eu chorei.

!.. "NÃO! Você nunca me disse ê tem todas as partes do meu coração,querida. Ele é seu, eu juro Baby, por favor, não me deixe. Eu vou morrer, Bella.

"Você não vai morrer, você tem aquela prostituta ao seu lado. Você a ama," eu cuspi, pensando sobre o quanto eu a odeio .

"NÃO!" ele soluçou, "Eu não! Eu não a amo. Eu nunca amei. Eu só amei você. Por favor, Bella, eu amo só você. Eu te amo tanto. Por favor, querida! " Este estava começando a me irritar. Ele alegou que não a amava, então por que ele não vai deixá-la ? Levantei-me e saí da sala, confusa. Ele me perseguiu.

"Então deixe-me ver se entendi, Edward. Você me ama?"

"Sim, querida, muito!" ele gritou.

"Bem, se eu ficar com você aqui, você vai deixá-la? Você diz que você não a ama, mas você não termina com ela. Você vai deixá-la , se eu ficar?"

"Eu não sei como, Bella. Eu não sei como."

Comecei a chorar novamente. Não estou entendendo. Esta é me confundindo. "Por que não sou o suficiente para você?" Eu gemia, "O que eu tenho que fazer para ser o suficiente para você? Há algo de errado comigo? Eu não lhe agrado o suficiente, te amo o suficiente? O que é isso? O que eu fiz para fazer você se desviar? Toda vez que eu pedir para você parar de vê-la,você me dizia que você ia, mas você não parava! Você está me machucando, Edward! Eu te amo e sempre amarei, mas isto é demais para mim. Diga-me o que ela tem que eu não tenho. Não estou boa o suficiente? Ousada o suficiente? Por favor me diga para que eu possa corrigi-lo. "

"Ajuda-me a entender, Edward. Eu preciso entender o porquê", eu soluçava, "por que você não acaba isso com ela?"

"Eu.. eu," ele gaguejou, abaixou a cabeça e suas mãos passaram por seus cabelos.

Corri minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. "Você não tem uma razão, não é?"

"Baby ..." Edward parou, com a cabeça ainda pendurada.

"Será que é porque ela é loira e tem olhos azuis? É a sua altura? Eu sei que não é sua personalidade, porque ela é uma puta. Não me diga que ela não é porque ela é. Talvez não para você, mas ela é ".

Ele ainda não me respondeu com uma frase completa. Ele só ficou lá, chorando. "Droga, Edward me diz alguma coisa!" Eu chorei e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. "Você gosta de seu corpo? Você gosta de plástico reforçado, mulheres falsificadas, Edward? Os meus seios não são grandes o suficiente? Eu não alta o suficiente? Se você me disser que é a porra peitos falsos, vou chutar a porra do seu traseiro porque é realmente fútil! "

"Não há absolutamente nada de errado com você, querida!" ele gritou. "Você é perfeita. Tudo sobre você é perfeita!

"Então o que é?" Eu gritei, ainda chorando. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu parecer perfeita agora. Eu provavelmente parecia um fantasma enlouquecido. "Será que ela vem para todas as suas chamadas?"

Ainda sem resposta.

"Deus!" Eu gritei e andei pelo corredor, batendo a porta do quarto, sentei na cama e chorei.

EPOV

Ela se afastou de mim.

Ela se afastou. Ela me odeia tanto que ela nem mesmo pode estar perto de mim.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor e bateu a porta. Eu podia ouvir seus gritos. Eu sentei no sofá e coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos, em seguida, agarrei meus cabelos. Merda, os vizinhos provavelmente poderiam nos ouvir. Como eu poderia dar-lhe uma resposta justificável? A única resposta que eu tinha era que Tanya era minha única amiga de infância que ainda conversava comigo e ela me fazia sentir amado. A resposta só iria irritá-la mais porque Bella diz que me ama todos os dias.

Eu vou perdê-la, minha família vai me odiar, seu pai vai me odiar e Tanya será chamada de destruidora de lares. Mas era a verdade sobre Tanya. Ela é o problema. Eu posso deixa- la, mas eu ainda vou perder meu bebê. Eu não terei ninguém por quem vir para casa, ao acordar pela manhã, e abraçar durante a noite. Eu nunca deixaria Tanya na minha cama. Isso iria estragar o cheiro da minha Bella nos lençois.

Eu estava apavorado. Senti-me doente, eu não conseguia respirar e parecia que as lágrimas não paravam. Eu não quero que ela encontre alguém. Ela é minha e só minha. Posso parecer egoísta, mas é assim que me sinto. Não posso perder Bella. Eu me levantei do sofá e caminhei até a porta. O som do outro lado quebrou meu coração. Soluços do meu bebê estavam me matando. Virei a maçaneta, entrei e me ajoelhei a seus pés. Eu agarrei suas mãos pequenas e as beijei.

"Baby, você se lembra quando nos conhecemos?" Perguntei a ela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Suas lágrimas caíram sobre meus dedos. "Você estava sentada em um banco no meio do inverno, Deus sabe porquê, e lendo um livro. Eu não entendia como alguém poderia estar sentado naquele tempo e lendo um livro. Então, quando você se levantou para sair, você ainda tinha o nariz no livro, por isso que você não prestou nenhuma atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. " Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Essa foi a primeira coisa que eu soube que eu gostava em você, você gostava de ler, então eu sabia que você tinha cérebro. Você continuou andando e vi uma pequena mancha de gelo chegando, mas você ainda tinha seus olhos sobre as páginas. Eu podia ver que você iria escorregar, eu corri para me certificar de que você não iria se machucar. Eu quase cheguei tarde demais, lembre-se, querida? "

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e tentou falar, mas eu coloquei meu dedo sobre os seus lábios e continuei. "Seu pé encontrou o gelo, o livro voou para fora de suas mãos, o seu chapéu voou e você soltou o grito mais bonito que eu já tinha ouvido. Eu peguei você antes de bater no chão."

"Ed", ela tentou falar, ainda chorando.

"Não, baby, deixe-me terminar. Eu peguei você e o primeiro olhar que te dei, me tirou o fôlego. Você estava tão bonita, amor. Você me tirou o fôlego. Eu sei que pode soar piegas para você, mas foi assim que me senti. Eu queria te abraçar e nunca deixá-la ir. Você tinha os olhos mais bonitos, profundos, piscinas sem fundo de castanho chocolate. Seus lábios, Deus, eu queria beijá-los, rosados, macios e cheios. Eles pareciam tão convidativos, tão suaves e quentes. Você tinha o mais bonito e pequeno nariz de botão e essas pequenas sardas polvilhadas em seu nariz e bochechas. Porra, Bella, você foi como uma lufada de ar fresco e eu juro por Deus, eu me apaixonei por você ali mesmo. Mas eu não estava absolutamente certo até que você falou. E a sua voz, Deus, era suave e rouca. Eu não podia deixar de pensar como o meu nome soaria saindo da sua língua ou como você gemeria no auge da paixão. Eu estava, baby. Meu coração acelerou e eu era um caso perdido. Adorei você, então. Eu não poderia ficar sem saber como seria o dosto do seu beijo , por isso tomei a iniciativa e te beijei. Deus, era melhor do que qualquer doce já feito no mundo. Eu só queria mais e mais de você, mas eu não queria assustar você, minha doce menina assim que eu soltei você e ajudei a pegar suas coisas e pedi desculpas pelo meu comportamento mas você disse "ela me cortou.

"'Você não tem de pedir desculpas, eu queria que isso acontecesse", "Bella disse calmamente repetindo a primeira coisa que ela me disse .

"Sim", eu ri ainda chorando ", então você disse que seu nome era Bella e eu pensei que se encaixava perfeitamente. Eu te disse que te amava, dois meses depois e eu nunca parei, baby, eu te amei, em seguida, e eu te amo agora e muito mais todos os dias. Por favor, Bella, eu preciso de você comigo. Não desista de nós, querida. Por favor. "

BPOV

"Eu não sei como não desistir:" Eu disse-lhe calmamente. "Você não vai desistir dela e ela provavelmente espera que você me deixe. Estou apenas tornando sua decisão mais fácil . Eu estou fazendo isso por você. Você não vai desistir dela, então eu estou saindo do quadro, Edward. É a única maneira que eu sei como resolver isso.

"Não, Bella, não", ele gritou: "Eu vou desistir dela, eu juro. Por favor!" Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele parecia quebrado. Mas ele me quebrou por isso é justo.

"Você vive dizendo isso, mas isso nunca acontece, Edward, você nunca faz. Eu não aguento mais. Sabe o quanto dói saber que você vai estar com ela quando sair para o trabalho. Sabe quanta dor eu estou passando agora? " Perguntei-lhe socando minha mão. "Você sabe como eu fico com medo não sabendo se você vai voltar para casa, para mim, todos os dias? Ela não ama você. Ela só diz que sim para atrai-lo para ela. Ela não tem coração. Ela é uma prostituta faminta por dinheiro. Ela é uma cadela. E até que você veja sua verdadeira atitude e confie em mim quando digo que ela está apenas atrás do seu dinheiro, eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu não posso continuar a chorar durante a noite pensando em como você a beijá ou a toca ou o que você diz para ela! " As lágrimas começaram novamente.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te odiei o dia em que descobri que estava fodendo a sua amiga de infância, Edward? Eu queria matá-lo, eu queria matá-la porra. Mas eu fui estúpida o suficiente para acreditar em você quando você me disse que iria parar. Você pode ter parado por um tempo, talvez, mas você começou a porra de novo! " Eu gritei para ele. Ele não parava de chorar.

"Ela não ama você. Inferno, ela provavelmente está fudendo com três outras pessoas. 'Oh, meu nome é Puta vagabunda Denali. Vamos como, ver quem eu estou fudendo , proponha e depois eu vou gostar, despejando o outro idiota e deixá-los como se fosse ninguém, porque eu sou uma grande VAGABUNDA DO CARALHO ", eu disse com uma voz de garota do sul. Ele me olhou chocado. Eu ri friamente, ainda chorando. Deus, eu vou ficar desidratada. Eu nunca tinha chorado tanto na minha vida.

"Eu não entendo o poder que ela tem sobre você, Edward. É o sexo? Ela faz coisas desagradáveis? Ela é pervertida? Será que ela te chama de mestre? Você quer que eu faça isso? Você não fez amor comigo há três semanas. Eu quero você o tempo todo. Parece que você nem me quer mais. Eu te amei primeiro e você era meu primeiro. Eu não sei por que ela tem mais de você . "

"Não há nenhum poder sobre mim, Bella!" ele gritou, "Eu te amo! Eu quero você o tempo todo!"

"Obviamente que não. Eu me entregaria a você a qualquer momento. Não importa o que, porque eu te amo. E eu quero você. Ninguém nunca vai te amar tanto e tão profundamente quanto eu. Ninguém, Edward, mas você se recusa a acreditar em mim. Então eu não posso ficar aqui. "

"Não, baby! Por favor, não me deixe", Edward disse e caiu aos meus pés, agarrando seu cabelo, "eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Por favor, querida, fique comigo. Eu estou implorando para você, por favor. Não me deixe. Bella, fique comigo. Eu te amo demais para deixá-la ir! "

Ajoelhei-me ficando no mesmo nível e agarrei seu rosto, enxugei as lágrimas, empurrei seu cabelo macio da testa e olhei em seus olhos bonitos. "Eu vou ficar com meu pai por um tempo porque eu sinto falta dele", ele balançou a cabeça que não, fechando os olhos com força, como se ele estivesse tentando acordar de um sonho. "Olhe para mim, Edward", eu sussurrei para ele. Ele abriu os olhos e vi uma outra lágrima cair. Deus, eu odeio isso. Eu o amo tanto. Fique forte, Bella, você pode fazer isso. "Você precisa dizer a sua família o que está acontecendo e eu vou dizer ao meu pai. Eu sei que eles vão ficar com raiva de você, mas eles vão superar isso. Eles te amam. Eu não sei como meu pai vai se sentir. Ele provavelmente vai querer matá-lo. Ele vai superar isso, mas pode levar algum tempo. Muito mais tempo do que a sua família. "

"Não, Bella, por favor", ele sussurrou: "Eu não posso viver sem você."

Eu suspirei. "Eu chamei um táxi para me levar ao ponto de ônibus. Se você me quer, Edward, você precisa se livrar de Tanya. Eu não vou voltar até que eu tenha provas de que ela se foi e quando se for eu quero que você me pessa em casamento de novo, porque eu te amo e você é o único homem que eu quero. Eu quero aquela prostituta fora. Você é meu e eu não compartilho. "

Ele chorou, "Bella ..." Deus, eu vou sentir falta dele. Mas eu não posso ficar com ele até que a vagabu tenha ido embora. Eu tenho que ficar forte. Eu mereço um homem que não se divida, que pertença somente a mim.

"Você quer esse colar de volta?" Funguei, alcançando atrás do meu pescoço, mas ele parou minhas mãos.

Ele balançou a cabeça: "Não, é seu. Eu não quero que ninguém o tenha."

"Ok," Eu concordei. Sua cabeça e os ombros cairam. Ele não ia ganhar e ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que eu tomei minha decisão e eu não mudaria minha mente. Eu me levantei para ir buscar a minha mala e trouxe-a comigo até a porta. Eu olhei para ele, ele estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça nas mãos. Ele parecia tão quebrado.

"Hey," eu disse a ele. Ele olhou para cima. "Vem cá, meu bem."

Ele andou até mim. Eu agarrei o rosto dele e beijei seus olhos, bochechas, testa, queixo e finalmente beijei seus lábios. Uma, duas, três vezes e passei meus braços em torno dele com força, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando o cheiro dele, e sentiu as lágrimas cairem sobre seu pescoço. Suas lágrimas caíram sobre meu ombro. Nos abraçamos firmemente , talvez por um minuto mais e eu o deixei, então olhando para ele.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Adeus, meu anjo." Ele falou puxando seu cabelo.

"Bye". Abri a porta, soprei um beijo para ele, dei um último olhar para o meu homem bonito e fechei porta. Eu caminhei até o elevador, entrei, esperei as portas se fecharem, em seguida, me quebrei completamente.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e meu coração está quebrado.

EPOV

Eu assisti minha vida sair pela porta. Assim que ela se fechou, encostei-me à porta, escorregando até o chão e chorei.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen e meu baby, o amor da minha vida, se foi.

A / N: *lágrimas* sou uma manteiga derretida. Isso me fez chorar. E você? Amou / gostou / odiou? Foi longo o suficiente para você?

Me faça pular de alegria deixando favor. Bjs, LU.


	4. Chapter 4

Stay by lionlamb91 em português

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a lionlamb que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Link da fic original:

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6376517 / 1 / Stay

Anteriormente:

Eu assisti minha vida sair pela porta. Assim que ela se fechou, encostei-me à porta, escorreguei para o chão e chorei em minhas mãos.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen e meu baby, o amor da minha vida, se foi.

CAp: 4

EPOV (yay!)

Deus, eu sou um fodido miserável. Já se passaram três semanas desde que o meu bebê saiu e eu não dormi de jeito nenhum, exceto talvez por 12 horas se juntar tudo.

Eu não consigo dormir sem Be-ela. Jesus, eu não posso nem mesmo dizer o nome dela sem me quebrar. Eu acho que eu chorei mais nas últimas três semanas do que em toda minha vida. Desde que ela me deixou eu tenho feito o mesmo esquema. Levantar. Banho. Vestir. Café. Trabalho. Casa às sete. Jantar. Beber. Chorar até dormir cercada por seu cheiro, etc..., etc... Eu nunca lavei meus malditos lençóis de novo. Eu não falo com ninguém porque eu não tenho vontade ou a porra meu irmão disse-lhes sobre o incidente e eles pensam que eu sou um pedaço de merda também. A maioria dos meus amigos trabalhava na empresa comigo, e eles sabem tudo o que faço. Eu comecei a trabalhar lá depois que me formei na faculdade e estou lá desde então. Eu adorava isso. Eu era um grande trabalhador, nada muito estressante e eu sabia que poderia ganhar a casos que pegava. As pessoas dizem que eu sou um bom advogado. E meu tio é o dono, então eu tinha família lá. Ele me ofereceu o trabalho imediatamente e eu logo aceitei.

Ah sim, e todos na minha família, exceto meu pai e Jasper, marido de Ali, me odeiam. Eles não vão falar comigo e eu não os culpo, mas ainda dói. Minha mãe me deu um tapa, Alice me deu um soco na mandíbula, surpreendentemente forte, mesmo que ela seja uma coisinha pequena, Rose deu um tapa na minha nuca, e Emmett me deu um soco no olho. Pior família se junta sempre. Eles me chutaram e me chamaram de cara de pau egoísta, se bem me lembro. A família a ama e me odeia, mas eu não os culpo. Fui para o meu carro chorando.

Então agora eu tenho um queixo machucado, uma bochecha ferida, e um olho roxo. Caralho. Eu não fui para o trabalho por três dias. Meu orgulho já está ferido o suficiente. Eu mereço passar por esse inferno. Então aqui estou eu, na cama, cuidando das minhas feridas, bebendo o dia inteiro. Eu não respondo meus telefonemas, e-mails, textos, ou a porta mesmo. A única pessoa com quem eu quero falar, por e-mail, texto, ou ver à minha porta, está desaparecida. Eu tentei chamá-la, mandei e-mail, mas ela não vai me responder. Eu praticamente não tenho nada para viver.

Minha Bella Marie.

Eu a conheci há cinco anos, em um dia de folga. Acho que foi uma sexta-feira, mas não posso ter certeza. No momento em que eu olhei para ela eu estava acabado. Ela me tinha. O dia que eu disse a ela que a amava foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. Eu sabia que ela era a única. O amor da minha vida. Ela era gentil, doce, ela não queria nada de extravagante, como a maioria das mulheres com quem estive. Ela era o tipo de garota que não tinha vergonha de dizer o que pensa, ela me disse como era e eu achei refrescante. Ela pode ser sexy e sensual num momento, doce e tímida só querendo ser abraçada no próximo. Ela era perfeita. Ela tinha o meu coração e ainda o faz.

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.

_O que ela está fazendo?_

_Ela está feliz?_

_Será que ela me odeia?_

_Ela está aquecida?_

_Será que ela sente falta de mim tão desesperadamente como eu sinto dela?_

_Ela está pensando em mim também?_

_Será que ela encontrou outra pessoa?_

Oh Deus, esse último pensamento fez mal ao meu estômago. Eu morreria se ela voltasse para a cidade com outra pessoa. Ela deveria. Ela merecia. De minha parte boa, eu queria que ela conhecesse, mas da minha parte egoísta, eu quero ela comigo. Mas ela não vai estar comigo até eu me livrar de Tanya. Eu me lembrei da ligação que eu fiz quando eu terminei as coisas e estremeci, esfregando meu rosto enquanto isso corria pela minha cabeça.

Flashback:

_Deus, isso vai ser uma dor no meu traseiro me livrar dela. Eu tentei terminar as coisas com ela uma vez. Sim, eu tentei. Eu deixei a minha menina acreditar que eu não tinha e eu sei que fui estúpido, mas eu não conseguia explicar. Tanya dizia que eu devia a ela ou que porra era? Ela nunca fez favores para mim, nunca me salvou de nada, nunca me emprestou dinheiro. Eu não tenho ideia. "Mas ela dizia que eu lhe devia e que se eu não ficasse com ela iria acabar comigo". Eu não lhe respondi, desde aquele dia e eu não queria também, mas eu tinha que parar com isso. Fui para minha mesa e peguei meu Black Berry e pesquisei através dos contatos até que encontrei o número e pressionei discar._

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring__. __Eu sei que é errado fazer isso por telefone, mas eu não quero encontrar com ela porque eu sei que ela vai causar uma cena._

_Respondeu ela. (Tanya em negrito)_

_**Hey, baby!**_

"_É possível você não me chamar assim Tanya?"_

_**Oh, ok, me desculpe. Então, quando eu posso ver você?**_

_"Hum, sobre isso ... Uh, eu não acho que eu posso fazer esta ... coisa mais com você."_

_**O QUÊ? Edward, você me deve. Você tentou fazer isso da última vez e isso não aconteceu!**_

_"Só porque você disse que vai acabar comigo. Seja lá o que for que isso signifique. E que inferno eu lhe devo?" Ela estava realmente dando em meus nervos._

_**Você sabe o que me deve. É aquela putinha com quem você está envolvido que mandou você fazer isso? Ela vai-**_

_"Uau! Para aí! Putinha? Ela é o dobro do que você jamais vai ser. E ela me deixou. E não eu não estarei com vocês, porque eu vou tê-la de volta. Terminamos, Tanya."_

_**Você vai se arrepender isso, Edward. Vou arruinar você e**__ eu a parei novamente. Ela estava começando a me irritar. Ninguém insulta a minha menina. Nunca._

_"Como diabos você vai acabar comigo? Eu não fiz nada que seja digno de ruína. Você está louca? Estamos acabados! Eu não te amo. Eu nunca disse essas palavras a você. Eles não são destinados a você e eu disse isso para você o tempo todo. Eu não tenho estado com você por duas semanas. Eu acho que seria de se esperar alguma coisa pela minha atitude para com você."_

_**Edward, eu juro por Deus, se você fizer isso você vai se arrepender. Você me ama, eu sei que você ama. Eu conheço você a mais tempo do que aquela puta!**_

_"Tanya, cala a porra da boca. Jesus, eu não posso acreditar que eu não vi isso antes. As pessoas me diziam e eu a defendia dizendo que você não era assim. Eu sou um idiota. Suas cores verdadeiras estão aparecendo. Você é um putinha. Você provavelmente está fodendo com outros por aí."_

_**Você sabe o que, Edward? Foda-se! Eu não posso acreditar que eu era sua amiga. Você é um idiota. Guarde minhas palavras, caralho, você vai lamentar esse dia. Tenha uma vida agradável, porra.**_

_Ela desligou o telefone. Fiquei aliviado, mas eu tinha essa sensação estranha dentro de mim de que isso ainda ia me morder bunda de alguma forma. O que é mais uma? Minha vida já está uma merda._

_Não era para isso ir tão longe como foi. Era estúpido, mas ela me fazia sentir diferente do que Bella fazia. Como se eu fosse outra pessoa com ela, não o Edward da Bella. Eu estava passando por uma fase eu acho, uma fase irresponsável por aí. Ela me beijou e como um idiota, eu não a impedi. Eu não tinha falado ou visto Bella naquele dia e eu estava pensando sobre ela, querendo beijá-la e ficar com ela. Eu tive o julgamento pobre e eu pensei que seria só essa vez e eu diria a Bella e imploraria por seu perdão e eu nunca iria ver mais ela novamente. Eu estava errado. Ela continuava voltando e eu deixava. Eu tentei acabar com ela, mas ela me rejeitou. Espero que hoje ela tenha entendido. Agora ela tem em sua cabeça que devo a ela. Eu não sei o que diabos eu devia a ela e ela não quis me dizer._

Fim do Flashback

O telefone de casa tocando me fez pular e me tirou do meu transe. Eu não queria falar com ninguém. Eu deixei ir para o atendedor de chamadas.

**Oi, você ligou para Edward e Bella. Nós não podemos atender ao telefone agora, então deixe um recado após o sinal. Obrigada. BEEEEEP**.

Eu preciso mudar isso desde que eu estou sozinho agora.

_"Edward, é sua mãe. Desculpe-me, eu bati em você, querido. Fiquei chateada e você sabe como me sinto sobre Bella. Ela era como uma filha para mim. Eu não tenho visto você por duas semanas e eu sinto sua falta Me arrependi do que eu disse logo que eu vi você caminhar até seu carro, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu sei que você a ama, querido. Todos nós sabemos. Você não é um idiota. Bati no meu filho! Eu me sinto horrível e assim como o resto de nós. Por favor, me ligue. eu te amo."_

Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta e corri as mãos pelo meu cabelo depois que a mensagem tinha acabado. Eu não estava pronto para enfrentá-los. Eu não queria. Eu estava muito envergonhado. Eu não queria ver a dor e a decepção em seus rostos. E doeu-me, embora eu merecesse eles terem me chutado para fora. Família é suposto amar você, não importa o quê tenha feito. Meus olhos começaram a arder com as lágrimas que se aproximavam. Pisquei várias vezes. Jesus, eu preciso parar de chorar.

Bing!

Eu tenho uma mensagem.

Eu olhei para ver quem era.

Alice. Lia-se:

**E, eu sinto muito por ter socado você. Eu realmente sinto. Eu estava com raiva, mas eu não deveria ter batido em você. Por favor me ligue. Eu te amo, irmão mais velho. XOXO**

Devo responder? Eu fiz.

**A, está tudo bem, mas eu não quero ver ninguém agora. Eu estou um desastre com um rosto machucado. Dá-me tempo. Eu também te amo**.

**E, está ruim? Qualquer coisa quebrada? Você tem que ver alguém. Você não pode se esconder para o resto de sua vida.**

**A, nada está quebrado, exceto o meu orgulho. Eu não posso agora. Preciso de tempo. Fiquei magoado quando vocês me expulsaram e me chamaram de idiota. Eu decepcionei a todos vocês e sinto muito por isso, mas eu a amo e quero ela de volta, mas ela provavelmente não me quer então eu tenho que viver sem ela, mesmo quando eu não quero**.

**E, eu não sabia que tínhamos te machucado, quando te chutamos para fora. Sinto muito. Você já se livrou de Tanya?**

**A, está tudo bem, eu entendo. Sim, eu me livrei de Tanya. Ali eu tenho que ir. Eu vou falar com você mais tarde. Estou abatido.**

**E, ok. Boa noite.**

Eu coloquei o meu telefone para baixo e esfreguei os olhos. Deus, eu estou cansado. Caminhei até o armário para procurar alguma coisa dela que ela poderia ter, esperançosamente, deixado para trás. Talvez eu vá dormir esta noite. Eu procurei e procurei e quase desisti, até que vi algo. Uma de suas camisolas. Agarrei-a e trouxe-a até o meu rosto para ver se o cheiro dela ainda estava sobre ela. Sim! Freesias e morangos! Eu choraminguei e enterrei meu rosto nela.

"Deus, eu sinto muito sua falta, baby", eu suspirei. Fui até minha mesa, decidindo escrever-lhe um e-mail.

TO: BMSwan

A PARTIR DE: EACullen

Assunto: Falta de você.

Oi baby,

Estou escrevendo outro e-mail desde que você não vai responder às minhas chamadas ou mensagens apenas para dizer oi e dizer que sinto sua falta. Eu sinto falta de você, baby. Muito. Eu sei que você disse que queria um tempo, mas eu estou miserável, Bella. Deus está é a primeira vez que eu disse o seu nome desde que você me deixou. Isso me quebrar todas as vezes. Eu não estou tentando culpar você, você sabe? Eu apenas queria que você soubesse quão fodidamente eu me arrependo por fazer você se sentir como se não fosse o suficiente para mim, porque você era. Você é mais do que suficiente. Eu me livrei de Tanya hoje. Você estava certa, ela é uma cadela. Ela ameaçou acabar comigo ou algo assim. Eu não sei o que ela quis dizer, mas eu acho que ela é louca. Já se passaram três semanas e eu só quero que você me deixe saber se você está seguro e aquecida e feliz. Eu sei que não estou. Novamente, não estou tentando culpar você, querida.

Uma parte de mim diz que se você decidir seguir em frente eu ficaria feliz por você, mas a outra parte de mim, a parte egoísta não quer isso e odiaria se você fizesse. Você já falou com Ali? Eles me odeiam. Quando eu disse a eles o que aconteceu, minha mãe me deu um tapa, meu irmão me deu um soco no olho, Rose bateu na minha nuca, e Alice me deu um soco na mandíbula. Jasper e o meu pai apenas me olharam desapontados e eles me chamaram de idiota egoísta e me fizeram deixar o jantar. Doeu. Eu não culpo nenhum deles. Eu merecia. Você disse a seu pai? Aposto que ele quer me matar, né? Eu faria se eu fosse ele. Eu absolutamente me odeio, baby. Eu sou um burro por feri-la e me arrependo disso completamente. Eu encontrei uma camiseta sua esta noite. Cheira como você. Eu acho que vou conseguir dormir hoje à noite cercado pelo seu cheiro. Sinto sua falta ,minha garota. Eu te amo tanto e eu espero que você volte para mim.

Eu te amo.

Vocês sempre e para sempre, querida.

Amor,

Edward

Eu apertei enviar, fechei laptop e fui deitar. Agarrei sua camiseta no meu peito e fechei os olhos. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava dormindo, sonhando com os meus melhores dias com ela.

Acordei com a luz do sol brilhando através das cortinas. Levantei e me espreguicei, arranhei minha cabeça, agarrei a camisola, a dobrei e coloquei na minha gaveta onde não tinha nenhuma roupa. Fui até o meu telefone para ver se eu tinha mensagens.

Nenhuma.

Depois fui para o meu laptop e fui fazer o café enquanto ele estava iniciando.

Quando voltei com um copo quente, sentei-me, coloquei minha caneca sobre a mesa e fui para o meu e-mail.

Eu olhei para a tela.

Caixa de entrada (1).

Eu cliquei sobre ele.

N/A: Tcharãn! O que será? Alguma dica? Deixem review. Bj, LU.


	5. Chapter 5

Stay by lionlamb91 em português

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a lionlamb que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Link da fic original:

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6376517 / 1 / Stay

**Cap:****5 ****Com ****isso!**

_Anteriormente:_

_Eu olhei para a tela._

_Caixa de entrada (1)._

_Eu cliquei sobre ele._

**BPOV**

Três semanas.

Já faz três semanas. Três semanas agonizando desde que o deixei. Eu sinto muita falta dele, por vezes eu contemplo se devo ou não voltar para ele, mas então eu me lembrar do que ele fez para mim. Então eu fico com raiva e quer jogar alguma coisa na parede. Quero dizer o que diabos está errado com ele? Será que ele realmente acha que eu ignoraria esse deslize? Que eu não iria me cansar disso e sair? Então eu penso sobre a noite em que saí e o olhar no seu rosto quando ele entrou no quarto e me viu arrumando as malas.

Confusão.

Choque.

O medo.

Dor.

Desespero.

Quando eu disse a ele que não poderia mais fazer isso, as lágrimas. Deus, eu nunca tinha visto um homem chorar tanto na minha vida como ele chorou quando me implorou para não ir e que ele iria se livrar da vagabunda. Eu tive que permanecer forte e deixá-lo saber que era eu ou ela. Beijei-o, enxuguei as suas lágrimas e sai. Cheguei à estação de ônibus e consegui um bilhete para Forks e esperei. Eu deveria estar parecendo uma bagunça, porque eu estava sendo olhada desde que tomei meu assento na parte traseira do ônibus. Eu peguei meu espelho e suspirei. Meu cabelo era uma catástrofe e meus olhos estavam inchados e meu nariz estava escorrendo. Meu pai me encontrou à sua porta e me envolveu em um abraço quente e eu desabei de novo. Contei-lhe sobre o que aconteceu e ele me disse que iria castrar Edward, mas eu disse a ele que não era necessário, que nós dois já estávamos sofrendo o suficiente então que ele não teria necessidade de ferir Edward mais.

Eu tenho estado em um turbilhão de emoções o tempo todo. Eu não falei com ninguém de Seattle desde então, especialmente com ele. Eu não respondo seus torpedos, ou as ligações e eu não olhei no meu e-mail mais. Mas duvido que ele iria me mandar um e-mail. Eu sempre me perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo.

Ele ainda estaria triste por eu tê- lo deixado?

Ele está com ela agora?

Ela está fora de sua vida? E se ela estava, será que ela iria tentar voltar?

Será que ele sente minha falta?

Será que ele disse a sua família e eles o odeiam?

Ele pensa que eu o odeio?

Eu nunca poderia, nunca em um milhão de anos odiar esse homem. Eu odeio o que ele fez, mas eu nunca poderia odiá-lo. Eu o amava e sempre amarei, não importa o que aconteça. Ele era tudo o que qualquer garota poderia querer exceto o fato de ter uma cadela ao lado. Deus, eu odeio essa mulher desesperadamente. Ela fudeu a minha vida regiamente e eu quero matá-la por isso.

O cheiro do café me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu percebi que ainda estava na cama. Então me levantei, fui para o banheiro, escovei meus cabelos, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes, e agarrei um roupão do armário porque estava frio e tudo que eu estava usando era uma camiseta e um par de calções de basquete do meu amigo de Jake. Eu coloquei meus chinelos e me dirigi em baixo.

"Ei, papai," Sorri quando o vi sentado em sua cadeira habitual, bebendo café e lendo o jornal. Meu pai era alto, tinha cabelo castanho escuro, um pouco grisalho nas têmporas, olhos castanhos, e um bigode. Ele era o Chefe de Polícia de Forks e desde que eu era pequena. Ele era um grande oficial e mesmo que ele pensasse de outra forma, a julgar pela forma abrupta que a minha mãe me levou para longe dele, quando ela partiu para Phoenix, ele foi um grande pai, também. Minha mãe, Renee, era uma história completamente diferente. Uma viagem real. Ela era errática, volúvel, e sempre em movimento. Ela nunca tentava sossegar até que ela conheceu Phil. Agora ela vive na Flórida com ele e eu quase não a vejo. Mas ela ainda é a minha mãe e eu a amo.

"Bom dia, Bells", ele respondeu com um sorriso quando olhou para mim. Mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir isso, eu sabia que ele adorava quando eu o chamava de 'papai'. Ele se lembrava de quando eu era uma garotinha. Normalmente, eu usava 'pai' ou 'Charlie'. Mas ele sempre se animava quando eu falava 'papai'. "Algum plano para hoje?"

"Hmmmm", eu cantarolava," talvez". "Eu provavelmente irei até La Push com Jake e Leah." Fui até a garrafa de café e me servi de uma caneca e sentei ao lado dele. Eu tomei um gole. Isso era bom. "Eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você, pai. Isso está bom."

Ele olhou para mim e riu. "Hey, eu posso não saber cozinhar muito, Bells, mas posso fazer um bom café." Eu ri. Ele não sabe cozinhar, mas ele poderia fazer um café, eu vou dar isso a ele. Ele costumava ir a restaurante para jantar, mas agora que eu estava ficando com ele, eu estava cozinhando. Uma boa refeição caseira era sempre bom. "Bem," Charlie grunhiu quando ele se levantou, "Eu vou saindo , tenho trabalho a fazer." Ele se aproximou e beijou o meu cabelo me abraçando. "Tchau, querida, te amo".

"Eu também te amo, pai. Tenha um bom dia." Ele sorriu para mim quando pegou sua arma e cinto e saiu pela porta. Assim que eu ouvi cruiser saindo, corri para cima para entrar no chuveiro. Eu gostava da água quente. Lavava o estresse .Desliguei a água e peguei uma toalha no gancho, envolvendo-a em volta do meu corpo, usei a minha mão para limpar o vapor do espelho, e comecei a secar meu cabelo. Eu nunca tive que fazer muita coisa com meu cabelo, só secar e escovar e ele ficaria bem. Edward amava meu cabelo. Caramba, Bella, pare de pensar nele. Eu suspirei e sentei em minha cama para passar meu hidratante. Tenho que manter a pele macia. Fui até meu velho armário velho e peguei um suéter grosso, roxo e azul escuro algum jeans skinny e algumas meias. Eu coloquei o suéter, alisou-o sobre meu torso, coloquei as meias e os jeans. Eles pareciam uma segunda pele, quase. Eu não estava tentando impressionar ninguém, eu estava me vestindo para me esquentar, porque estava frio lá fora. Meados de novembro e eu não era uma fashionista como Alice . Ela faria qualquer coisa para me fazer mais interessada, mas eu nunca iria deixar.

Sorri quando eu pensava da personalidade peculiar de Alice enquanto eu andava lá para baixo. Eu realmente sinto falta dela. Eu provavelmente irei ligar para ela mais tarde. Assim que eu estava acabando de colocar minhas botas, alguém bateu na porta da frente.

"Tô indo!" Gritei. Eu andei até ela e abri, aparecendo Jacob e Leah. Eles eram meus melhores amigos na escola e eu não os tinha visto há algum tempo. Leah gritou e me abraçou, Jake me beijou na bochecha e me levantou do chão em outro abraço. Eu gritei e bati no seu ombro. "Você vai me sufocar um dia, Jake." Ele já sabia sobre Edward e entendeu por que eu estava saindo depois que eu disse a ele o que aconteceu. No entanto, ele não sabia como Edward era, caso ele o encontrasse em algum momento ele não conseguia chutar a sua bunda.

Ele riu. "Pronta para ir?"

"Como eu sempre estarei." Eu respirei fundo e deixei o ar gelado me lavar. Eu amava o outono. Leah levou-nos a sua SUV e Jake entrou no banco do motorista, Leah ao lado dele e eu atrás dela. Quando olhei para cima vi Jake olhando para Leah e eu sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ele havia sido desde que a conheceu no seu último ano da escola. Eu não iria culpá-lo. Ela era uma menina bonita com longos cabelos escuros em linha reta e grandes olhos escuros, lábios carnudos e curvas. Eu vivia me perguntando quando ele iria fazer a sua jogada quando Leah olhou para ele e sorriu. Eu estava com um pouco ciúmes porque tudo o que ele queria era Leah e o homem que eu amava não conseguia a fazer a sua mente.

"Então, Jake, você deu em cima de Leah ainda?" Eu ri. Leah engasgou, ficando ruborizada. Jake arregalou os olhos . "Oh, vamos lá vocês dois, vocês sabem que há algo entre vocês. Eu não sou cega. Bem, Jake, você já?" Ele só olhou para mim.

"Um ... bem, uh", ele gaguejou.

"Duas vezes", Leah sussurrou, corando ainda mais e olhou para suas mãos.

"Sério?" Eu gritei, animadamente. "Awww, vocês! Isso é tão doce. Quando você irão se casar'? Jake parecia que estava perdendo o oxigênio e Leah olhou para mim com a boca aberta. Eu ri." Eu estou brincando. Jeez, respire Jake. "

"Bem, inferno Bella, que tipo de pergunta é essa?" disse ele.

Dei de ombros. "Só batendo papo."

Do nada, vi quando Leah olhou para ele, agarrou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e beijou-o e eu fiquei boquiaberta. Ele respondeu imediatamente pegando seu rosto e aprofundando o beijo. Desviei o olhar para dar-lhes alguma privacidade. Eu sentia falta de ser beijada. Leah foi a primeira a se afastar, Jake ainda estava atordoado.

"Isso é o três", sussurrou ela, lambendo os lábios. Jake sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela depois de ligar o carro e eu sorri. "Oh, eu sou uma casamenteira!" Leah riu. Jake é um homem atraente. Ele tem mais de 1,80m, cabelo preto curto, uma leve sombra de olhos castanhos, mandíbula esculpida, lábios bonitos, e um corpo musculoso e tonificado. Ele era maior do que Edward, mas estava tudo bem porque eu amava a constituição de Edward .

Caramba, eu estava pensando nele novamente.

"Então, Jake o que está na agenda para hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"Um ... Jantar e uma cerveja depois?" ele perguntou para mim e Leah. Nós duas assentimos. Ele sorriu e continuou olhando para a estrada. Mais tarde, ele se dirigiu a um restaurante chinês. Assim que entramos, fomos recebidos com um sonoro "Hey!" Olhei para cima e vi Sam Uley andando até nós, acenando. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi a prima de Leah, Emily, sentada a uma mesa. Ela sorriu para mim e acenou. Leah ficou tensa e eu acho que Jake sentiu isso porque ele agarrou a mão dela e deu-lhe um apertão.

Emily é a razão dela e Sam não estarem mais juntos. Leah encontrou Sam fudendo Emily contra a parede do banheiro na casa de sua mãe. Ela ficou inconsolável porque Sam, que afirmou amá-la, estava traindo-a com sua prima e melhor amiga. Eles tentaram se desculpar, mas Leah nunca perdoou. Ela e Emily não eram mais próximas, pois Emily a tinha machucado e ela não parou de ver Sam depois disso. Eles se casaram e tiveram um bebê então Leah não queria ficar perto de Emily ou Sam mais. Eu poderia compreender algumas das suas dores.

"Jake", eu assobiei. "O que é isso?"

"Eu não sabia que eles estariam aqui, Bells", ele sussurrou e olhou para Leah e colocou a mão no rosto dela e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sabia, Lee. Eu juro, baby." Ela balançou a cabeça e beijou sua mão. Uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. A dor ainda estava crua, eu poderia dizer. Jake limpou a lágrima e envolveu-a em seus braços, sussurrando "Está tudo bem" em seu cabelo. Eu olhei para Sam e ele parou de andar, seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele olhou para Leah. Sua cabeça pendia. Ele parecia muito triste. Sorri para ele, colocando minha mão para cima, sinalizando para ele esperar.

Ele esperou. Olhei para Jake e ele estava escovando os cabelos dela para trás, enxugando seus olhos, e beijou-a suavemente. "Isso é o quatro", eu sussurrei, tentando aliviar o clima. Os dois sorriram.

"Hey Jake, Leah," Sam cumprimentou.

"Ei, cara", respondeu Jake. Leah acenou para ele. "Vocês querem se sentar com a gente?" Olhei para Jake e Leah. Jake olhou para Leah e ela balançou a cabeça, concentrando-se no chão.

"Eu acho que sim," falei. Sam levou-nos à mesa, Emily se levantou e veio me abraçar. Eu a abracei de volta. Ela tentou falar com Leah, esta se sentou na cadeira mais distante da mesa e Jake se sentou ao lado dela. Olhos de Emily se encheram de lágrimas que caíram por seu rosto. Sam imediatamente olhou para ela, mas ela apenas acenou com ele. Emily amava a prima, mas ela sabia que a tinha machucado por transar por aí com Sam e depois se casar com ele, empurrando a faca mais fundo no coração de Leah. Emily enxugou as lágrimas e tentou sorrir, mas não durou muito. Ela perdeu sua prima, ela era sua melhor amiga.

O garçom se aproximou e pedimos nossas bebidas. Como era buffet não precisávamos pedir a comida. Duas horas depois, estávamos todos rindo, exceto Leah. Ela apenas sorriu. Ela estava desconfortável, Jake apertou a mão dela. "Então, Jake, você está com Leah agora?" Sam perguntou. Jake balançou a cabeça. "Yep. Ela é minha menina." Leah sorriu e beijou sua bochecha. A conta chegou e Sam tirou o cartão para pagar por isso e eu lhe disse que iria pagá-lo de volta, mas ele só balançou a cabeça.

Quando nós estávamos caminhando para o carro, me virei e vi Emily correndo atrás de nós, em lágrimas novamente. "Leah! Leah, por favor!" ela estava soluçando. Leah virou, chocada. Ela viu quem era e suspirou, derrotada na tentativa de evitar a sua prima e os olhos dela começaram a lacrimejar. Emily parou na frente dela e agarrou suas mãos.

"Leelee, por favor, me desculpe por te machucar. Eu não suporto que você me odeie. Por favor, fale comigo!"

"Em," Leah suspirou, "Eu não odeio você."

"Mas você não fala comigo ou me olha. Lee, você costumava ser minha melhor amiga. Por que não podemos começar de novo. Eu farei qualquer coisa!" Emily choramingou.

"Você não pode fazer nada. Já foi feito. O dano já foi feito."

"Leah", Emily gritou: "Sam lamenta o que ele fez" Leah a parou.

"Eu não dou a mínima para o Sam, Emily! Tenho Jake. Já superei ele. O que me magoou mais foi que você estava se enroscando com ele nas minhas costas e você não contou nem mesmo se preocupou em me dizer! E quando eu descobri, você não disse nada para se explicar. Eu não sabia se você estava chocada ou assustada por que você tinha sido pega. Você sabe o que você fez? Você chorou porra! Você não tinha motivos para chorar! eu era a machucada. Você estava fodendo meu namorado. Minha própria prima! E você não parou de vê-lo depois disso. E para torcer a faca e quebrar meu coração ainda mais, você se casou com ele! E você ficou grávida. Senti que estava morrendo por dentro, quando você ficou noiva. Você é minha prima Emily! Primas e melhores amigas não fazem isso uns aos outros. Eu era tão estúpida por acreditar que ele me amava, mas eu fui mais estúpida por acreditar que você não iria me machucar. Você é deveria me amar, me escolher antes dele. Eu estava tão errada."

Leah parecia tão derrotada quando Jake a segurou. Tive vontade de chorar por sua dor. Emily estava aos soluços ouvindo como Leah se sentiu todo esse tempo. Ela tinha ficado calada até agora. Ela merecia amar e ser amada. Fiquei grata pelo amor de Jake por Leah.

"Leah, por favor," Emily choramingou: "Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Você é a minha carne e sangue, e eu quero estar em sua vida novamente. Você tem que me perdoar, por favor, Leelee!"

Leah balançou a cabeça, mais lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. "Eu te perdoo, Em. Eu perdoo, mas eu não posso perdoar o que você fez para mim." Ela se virou e entrou no carro. Emily tentou segui-la, mas eu a parei. "Dê-lhe tempo, Em."

"Ela é minha melhor amiga, Bella. Eu a amo", soluçava.

"Eu sei, Em. Apenas dê-lhe tempo e ela vai falar com você."

"Diga a ela que sinto muito. Diga-lhe que sinto muito e eu a amo. Por favor?"

"Eu vou". Eu a abracei e esfreguei suas costas. Ela olhou para a janela e para mim e então caminhou para o marido quando eu entrei no carro e fomos embora. Jake me deixou em casa e comecei a fazer o jantar para o meu pai. Assim que eu terminei, eu deixei-lhe um bilhete e fui lá para cima. Fui para meu quarto e olhei para o meu laptop. Talvez eu devesse olhar o meu e-mail.

Fui até ele e abriu para me conectar a Internet. Eu entrei no site, digitei a minha ID e senha e entrei.

Caixa de entrada (1). Eu cliquei sobre ele e empurrei o meu cabelo para trás antes de olhar. Era dele.

_TO: BMSwan_

_A PARTIR DE: EACullen_

_Assunto:__Falta__de__você._

_Oi baby,_

_Estou te escrevendo outro email desde que você não tem respondido minhas chamadas ou torpedos, apenas para dizer oi e dizer que sinto sua falta. Eu sinto falta de você, baby. Muito. Eu sei que você disse que queria um tempo, mas eu estou miserável Bella. Deus essa é a primeira vez que eu falo o seu nome desde que você me deixou. Isso me quebra o tempo todo. Eu não estou tentando culpar você ,sabe?Eu só queria que você soubesse como estou fodidamente arrependido por fazer você sentir como se não fosse o suficiente para mim, porque você era. Você é mais do que suficiente. Eu me livrei de Tanya hoje. Você estava certa, ela é uma vadia. Ela ameaçou acabar comigo ou algo assim. Eu não sei o que ela quis dizer, mas eu acho que ela é louca. Já faz três semanas e eu só quero que você me deixe saber se você está segura e aquecida e feliz. Eu sei que não estou. Novamente, não tentando culpa-la, querida._

_Uma parte de mim diz que se você decidir seguir em frente eu ficaria feliz por você, mas a outra parte de mim, a parte egoísta não quer e odiaria se você o fizesse. Você já falou com Ali? Eles me odeiam. Quando eu disse a eles o que aconteceu, minha mãe me deu um tapa, meu irmão me deu um soco no olho, Rose atingiu a parte de trás da minha cabeça, e Alice me deu um soco na mandíbula. Jasper e papai apenas olharam desapontados e me chamaram de egoísta do caralho e me fizeram deixar o jantar. Doeu. Eu não culpo nenhum deles. Eu merecia. Você disse a seu pai? Aposto que ele quer me matar, né? Eu faria se eu fosse ele. Eu absolutamente me fodi, baby. Eu sou um burro por feri- la e me arrependo disso completamente. Eu encontrei uma camisola sua esta noite. Ainda tinha o seu cheiro. Eu vou conseguir dormir esta noite rodeado por você. Eu sinto sua falta, baby girl. Eu te amo tanto e eu espero que você volte para mim._

_Eu te amo._

_Seu sempre e para sempre ,_

_querida._

_Amor,_

_Edward_

E eu não estou miserável? Mas que diabos? Oh, yeah ele não sabe disso. Eu não tenho falado com ele. Duh! E eu duvido que sua família o odeie. Estou animada que ele tenha se livrado de Tanya!

Eu respondi seu e-mail.

_TO: EACullen_

_A PARTIR DE: BMSwan_

_ASSUNTO:__re:__Falta __de __você._

_Oi,__querido._

_Sinto __saudades __de __você __também. __E __eu __estou __miserável __sem __você __também. __Mas __eu __preciso __de __tempo, __eu __te __amo __do __mesmo __jeito. __É __difícil __dizer __o __seu __nome __sem __me __quebrar __também. __Eu __não __me __sinto __culpada __de __qualquer __forma. __Estou __tão __feliz __de __saber __que __você __se __livrou __de __Tanya, __mas __isso __vai __levar __tempo. __Ela __é __louca. __Não, __eu __não __tenho __conversado __com __Ali, __mas __pretendo __e __eu __sinto __muito __que __você __tenha __sido __machucado, __mas __eu __não __acho __que __eles __te __odeiam. __Ninguém __poderia __porque __você __é __fácil de __amar. __Você __realmente __é __eu __não __saberia __como __seguir __em __frente __e __não __conseguiria __porque __eu __te __amo __muito. __Não, __meu __pai __não __quer __você __morto, __mas __ele __queria __no __começo. __Eu __tenho __tido __um __bom __tempo __aqui __com __amigos __e __meu __pai, __mas __estou __com __saudades __de __casa __e __eu __não __sei __quando __estarei __de __volta, __mas __vou __voltar __para __você __e __espero __que __possamos __começar __de __novo __depois __que __tudo __isso __passar. __Você __me __feriu, __Edward. __Deus __eu __sinto __sua __falta. __Eu __não __tenho __dormido __bem __também. __Você __tem __que __saber __que me __machucou profundamente__, __saber __que __você __tinha __alguém __mais. __Eu __sei __que __você __nunca __quis __fazer __com __que __eu __não __me __sentisse __querida __ou __o __suficiente __para __você, __mas __não __importa __o __quanto __você __alegou __que __me __amava, __pois __ainda __era __como __me __sentia. __Você __a __teve __com __você, __provavelmente, __mais __do __que __você __esteve __comigo __e __eu __temia __constantemente __pelo __fim __de __nós __dois. __Eu __não __gosto __eu __repito, __NÃO __gosto __de __compartilhar __você, __Edward. __Se __você __fizer __isso __de __novo, __vou __deixá-lo __para __sempre. __Eu __não __sou __boba __para __sentar __e __assistir __você __brincar __com __o __meu __coração __novamente. __Eu __fiquei __com __medo __de __deixá-lo __e __ainda __tenho, __mas __se __você __me __forçar, __isso __não __terá __um __bom __resultado._

_Você __encontrou __minha __camisola __hein?__Eu __estava __procurando __por __ela. __Sinto __falta __do __seu __perfume __ao __meu __redor __também._

_Você __tem __que __me __dar __tempo, __babe.__Eu __prometo __que __vou __voltar._

_Eu te amo sempre,_

_Bella_

Eu tenho que mandar uma mensagem para Ali.

Meu telefone tocou e eu olhei para o identificador de chamadas. Falando do diabo. (Bella em negrito.).

**Hey Al!**

Hey Bells, eu sinto sua falta. Quando você vai voltar?

**Sinto saudades de você também. Eu não sei quando eu vou voltar.**

Você já falou com Eddie ? Ele está triste o tempo todo. A cadela foi embora! Ele te disse isso? Ah, e eu bati nele. Pedi desculpas, no entanto.

**Recebi ****um ****e-mail.****Eu ****sei ****que ****ele ****está ****triste ****e ****eu ****também ****estou. ****Estou ****muito ****feliz ****que ****Tanya ****se ****foi. ****Eu ****sei ****que ****você ****o ****socou.**

Hey, você quer voltar para a Ação de Graças? Trazer alguns amigos e seu pai.

**Realmente?****Você ****deveria ****conhecê-los.****Mas ****Ali?**

Sim Bell?

**Por favor, não diga a ele. Eu quero surpreendê-lo.**

Ok Bella. Eu não vou. Quando você vai vir? Eu quero ver você e eu vou arrumar os quartos. Quem você quer trazer?

**Bem, ****meu****pai, ****eu ****e ****dois ****outros, ****mas ****eles ****provavelmente ****vão ****compartilhar ****um ****quarto.**

Ok! Três quartos. Eu não posso esperar Bells. Bye! Eu te amo.

**Também te amo, Ali. Bye.**

Eu desliguei e liguei para Jake. Ele queria ir e ele concordou em levar Leah. Em seguida, perguntei a meu pai e ele concordou de imediato. Peru e um jogo? Ele adorou a ideia de que ele não teria que comer à mesa. O dia de Ação de Graças seria em três dias então sairíamos amanhã. Eu comecei a arrumar as malas e disse ao meu pai para arrumar as dele. Fiquei animada. Depois que eu terminei de arrumar as malas, fui para a cama sonhando com perus, estranho...

- - * S * - - * S * - -

Bati na porta da casa dos Cullen, meu pai e amigos atrás de mim. A porta se abriu e Ali saltou em mim era uma massa de cabelos pretos e braços. Eu ri quando ela gritou e me abraçou, em seguida, ele me segurou no comprimento dos braços para olhar o que eu estava vestindo.

"Bella, você está tão bonita!"

"Obrigada, Al!"

Eu estava usando um vestido azul escuro na altura do joelho com leggings cinza e sapatilhas. Ela me levou para a cozinha e fui recebida pela família. Esme e Carlisle me abraçaram, Jasper beijou minha bochecha, Rose me abraçou suavemente e Emmett cortou meu fornecimento de ar, girando-me em seus braços. Eu, então, apresentei meus amigos e meu pai para eles. Eles nos levaram para a mesa e nos sentamos. Carlisle olhou para Charlie e perguntei o que ele fazia, eles acabaram falando sobre seus trabalhos. Ambos tinham empregos que de alguma forma salvavam vidas. Leah teve de usar o banheiro e Esme mostrou onde era.

"Então, Jacob," Carlisle perguntou: "Quanto tempo você conhece Bella?" Jake pegou minha mão e apertou-a.

"Bem, seu pai e meu pai são amigos assim que era somente uma questão de tempo até que fossemos também." Eu ri porque era a verdade.

"E você tem uma namorada, Jacob?"

Jake balançou a cabeça e respondeu: "Sim senhor, ela foi ao banheiro."

"Ela é muito bonita, filho", ele sorriu.

"Obrigado." Virei a cabeça para o som da porta da frente se fechando e Alice correu para fora da sala e eu tentei ver quem era.

"Espere, espere." Ouvi Ali sussurrando alto. Os passos se aproximaram e eu sorri para Esme.

"Ei, ma,eu-" Eu conhecia aquela voz. Era Edward. Eu olhei para ele lentamente. "Bell? Baby, o que" ele parou e olhou para Jake, então para mim e, em seguida, na mão de Jake em cima da minha. Eu balancei a cabeça tentando explicar e puxei minha mão longe do alcance de Jake. Não importava, porque agora ele já tinha visto.

"Querido".

"Bro".

Esme e Emmett falaram, ao mesmo tempo. Meus olhos começaram a arder pelas lágrimas que se aproximavam. Eu vi a dor lavar o seu rosto, os seus belos olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas e começaram a cair. Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça como se ele tivesse entendido o que estava acontecendo, mas ele tinha entendido tudo errado.

"Hum, eu uh ... Eu vou ... yeah. Eu tenho que ir", disse ele com voz rouca, sua voz cheia de lágrimas. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e os seus ombros caíram. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Eu estava congelada de medo enquanto eu o observava virar para ir embora. Oh, Deus. Não! Levantei-me da cadeira e corri atrás dele, mas assim que eu cheguei ao hall de entrada, ele tinha ido.

Era tarde demais. Eu deslizei para o chão e chorei.

Todos correram para a sala e Jake se ajoelhou ao meu lado, o resto olhando preocupado, Leah também. "Bells, o que aconteceu? Por que esse cara? Por que está chorando?"

"Ele viu a sua mão na minha," Eu choraminguei.

"Então ... Ele machucou você? Por que você está no chão?" Alice caminhou até mim com lágrimas nos olhos e me deu uma caixa. "Aqui, Bells, ele mandou fazer isto para você."

Eu abri. Era uma pulseira que combinava com o meu colar. Eu a segurei no meu peito e as lágrimas vieram mais fortes.

"Bella, ele te machucou?" Jake perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Então o que há de errado?"

"Esse era Edward, cara", Emmett respondeu.

"Eu tenho certeza que eu o machuquei", eu sussurrei. Jake tinha entendido agora. "Oh,porra."

Deus, o que vou fazer?

**A / N**: Ele deve sofrer mais ainda? Opiniões, please. Bjs, LU.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, só faço a tradução gentilmente cedida por lionlamb.

* * *

><p>Músicas do capítulo:<p>

Nobody Knows by Kevin Sharp (.com/watch?v=wExJDsdExnA)

Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban (.com/watch?v=liggUDgEGlE&ob=av3e)

You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera (.com/watch?v=WOKI_tIBWVI&feature=related)

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente:<em>

_Eu abri. Era uma pulseira que combinava com o meu colar. Eu a segurei no meu peito e as lágrimas vieram mais fortes._

_"Bella, ele te machucou?" Jake perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Então o que há de errado?"_

_"Esse era Edward, cara", Emmett respondeu._

_"Eu tenho certeza que eu o machuquei", eu sussurrei. Jake tinha entendido agora. "Oh,porra."_

_Deus, o que vou fazer?_

**EPOV**

Corri o mais rápido que pude para meu carro, entrei, fechei a porta, liguei e fugi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eu gritei dentro do meu carro, socando o volante, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto como chuva. Eu gostaria de nunca ter vindo para casa. Eu gostaria de ter ouvido o aviso de Ali e esperado pelo que ela tinha a dizer. Pela forma como ela agia, eu sabia que alguém estava lá, mas eu não esperava que fosse o meu bebê. Fiquei surpreso, feliz, animado ... até que eu olhei para o cara sentado ao lado dela, segurando sua mão, meu coração tinha caído no meu estômago e meu sangue gelou. Oh, Deus, ela seguiu em frente. Ela encontrou outra pessoa, embora em seu e-mail ela tenha dito que não seria capaz . Porra, eu sinto que eu vou ficar doente. Eu puxei para o acostamento e me inclinei para fora do carro e esvaziei o conteúdo do meu estômago, arfando.

Eu sabia, eu sabia que isso ia voltar para morder-me no rabo. Ela não quer mais nada comigo, eu a tinha magoado demais, ela encontrou alguém. Eu a perdi , minha família me odeia, meus amigos não vão falar comigo, e eu estou sozinho. Como vou fazer isso sem ela. Eu preciso me acalmar, respiro profundamente. Eu não quero capotar meu carro e morrer. Deveria, porém, eu deveria apenas perder o controle do carro e bater com ele em uma árvore para eu não tenha que lidar com a realidade de que menininha tinha encontrado alguém.

O meu telefone não parava de tocar, os alertas de mensagens e chamadas que eu não iria responder. Peguei e olhei para ele.

10 chamadas não atendidas.

Alice, Alice, mãe, pai, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Alice, mãe, pai.

7 novas mensagens.

**E, não era o que parecia. Por favor me ligue. -A**

**Edward, querido, não era o que você pensou que era -Mãe-**

**Ed cara, você tem que ligar para ela. Ela está surtando. -Em**

**Edward Anthony, você precisa nos responder. Você precisa nos deixar explicar. -Pai**

**E, por favor. -A**

**Eddie, vamos lá, ligue pra ela. Ela precisa te explicar- Em**

**Sinto muito. -B**

Mas que diabos? Ela estava arrependida? Por que ela deveria se arrepender por encontrar alguém que realmente vá tratá-la melhor que eu? Decidi enviar uma mensagem de grupo.

**Eu entendo. Está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem. -Edward**

Eu fechei meu telefone e o joguei para trás, ligando o rádio. Just My Luck, uma canção foda de triste para me fazer sentir mais como um pedaço de merda do que eu já estava.

_How blue can I get? You could ask my heart  
>Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart<br>A million words just couldn't say just how I feel  
>A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still<em>

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
>And I just keep thinking about the love that we had<br>And I'm missing you  
>And nobody knows it but me<p>

The nights are so lonely  
>The days are so sad<br>I just keep thinking  
>About the love that we had<br>Nobody knows it but me

Eu balancei minha cabeça e desliguei o rádio. Eu não preciso disso. Eu só quero ir para casa e dormir. O dia me esgotou e tudo que eu queria era parar de me sentir assim. Como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um ônibus. Meu estômago doía, meus olhos ardiam, minha cabeça latejava de tanto que tinha puxado meus cabelos, e minha garganta ardia de tanto chorar e gritar. Fui para casa, sai do carro, bati a porta, caminhei até o elevador, subi para o andar e abri minha porta. O lugar estava uma bagunça e eu precisava limpá-lo, mas agora ... agora eu não tinha força para fazer muito. Eu fui até a geladeira, peguei uma garrafa de vinho da prateleira e entrei no meu quarto, peguei o controle remoto do rádio e sentei no sofá nos pés da minha cama. Apertei o botão de ligar e a porra de outra canção triste começou a tocar.

Ótimo. Porra aveludada como um pêssego. Limpei meu rosto e fiquei ouvindo.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
>I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine<br>Theres pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
>I'll never get over you walkin' away<em>

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
>And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control<br>But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
>To hell with my pride<br>Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
>Tonight I wanna cry.<p>

Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
>"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone<br>Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
>It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better<br>But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
>And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control<br>But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
>To hell with my pride<br>Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
>Tonight I wanna cry.<br>Oooooh oh ooooo mmmmmm

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
>And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control<br>But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
>To hell with this pride<br>Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
>Tonight I wanna cry.<br>mmhmm mm_

As lágrimas vieram novamente, mas muito mais rápidasa. Esse cara estava morto sobre a forma como eu me sentia. Tudo que eu queria fazer era chorar e beber minha dor para ela desaparecer. Só então o locutor de rádio começou a falar.

"**E isso foi Keith Urban. Se você está passando por um momento ruim ou rompeu um relacionamento agora, essa seria a canção perfeita para afogar suas mágoas dentro da mú country daqui a pouco. Estaé a 100,7 The Wolf. OWWWWWWWWW!" (N /A era para ser um uivo de lobo. lol)**

"Foda. Aquilo." Fiz uma careta e desliguei aquela porra e fiquei sentado no silêncio, tomando outro gole do vinho. Eu não estava sentindo nada, nenhum barulho e a garrafa estava pela metade já. Esta merda cansa, eu precisava de algo mais forte, mas eu não queria me levanta para buscar. Tomei outro gole e chacoalhei o líquido ao redor da minha boca. Tinha gosto de suco de merda, eu virei a garrafa para ver o rótulo. Cidra espumante? Mas que diabos? Eu ri. Oh, deve ter sido de Bella antes de ela sair. Minha menina não bebia, e eu quero nada. Isso a fez sentir-se enjoada e quando ela ficou enjoada, ela vomitou muito. Uma vez ela dormiu no banheiro por três dias por causa de uma gripe e eu cuidava dela. Muito líquido, torradas, e eu a segurei e enxuguei a sua testa até a sua febre ceder. Eu senti falta de tomar conta dela.

Deus, eu sinto falta dela pra caralho . Liguei o rádio de novo, porque o silêncio foi ficando difícil para mim. Por alguma razão, eu não gostava do silêncio mais, não desde que Bella entrou em minha vida. Adorava todo o barulho que ela fazia quando ela cozinhava ou cantava quando limpava a casa. Barulho era melhor agora, especialmente se tivesse vindo dela. Mudei a estação no rádio, porque essas músicas estavam me deixando louco. As músicas alteradas. Triste, eu poderia dizer. Óóoóóóóóóó´timo, apenas estranhamente lin- do.

Um piano tocado no fundo e então começou.

I am done, smoking gun

We've lost it all, the love is gone

She has won, now it's no fun

We've lost it all, the love is gone

And we had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried

We lost ourselves, the love has died

And though we tried you can't deny

We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Babe, you lost me

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet

But you chose lust when you deceived me

And you'll regret it, but it's too late

How can I ever trust you again?

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Mais lágrimas caíram.

Isso me atingiu como uma bola de demolição. É assim que Bella se sentiu? Tinha que ser. Ela se sentia negligenciada, mal amada, ela pensou que Tanya tinha vencido. Tanya não ganhou, ela nunca ganharia. Bells não podia confiar em mim mais, ela não sabia como e eu tinha que, tinha que ganhar a confiança dela de volta. Nossas vidas mudaram, e ela me ouviu pedir desculpas tantas vezes, mas não foi suficiente. Ela achava que meu amor por ela tinha ido embora e ela estava cansada de tentar. Isso era inaceitável.

Não! Não, ela não poderia desistir de mim e eu pegá- la de volta daquele cara que, quem quer que ele fosse. Bella era _minha, minha_ e de mais ninguém. Eu estava determinado a reconquistá-la se mesmo que essa porra me matasse.

Uma batida na porta me fez pular. "Edward! Edward, abra, precisamos conversar com você!" Era Emmett, provavelmente com todos os outros também. Eu fui lá e a abri, Emmett em meia libra.

"O quê?" Eu cuspi, limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos e fungando. Sim, todo mundo estava aqui; Emmett, Ali, Rose, Jasper, mãe, pai, aquele cara, outra morena pequena de cabelos pretos, e Bella. Emmett olhou por cima do meu ombro em minha sala, vendo a bagunça que estava. "Oh, ótimo, a turma toda está aqui. Veio aqui me dar um soco novamente, Emmett? E quanto a você, Ali? Quer me dar outro machucado? Me dar um tapa, me chamar de fodido? Ver esse cara chutar a minha bunda por ferir a única garota que eu já amei?" Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de raiva e as derramavam enquanto eu puxava meu cabelo. Eu vou ficar careca, a este ritmo!. "O quê? O que eu fiz agora?"

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Ali. Eu imediatamente me lamentei por gritar com ela. Eu suspirei, "Sinto muito, Ali. Eu estou realmente cansado. O que aconteceu?"

"Você poderia nos deixar entrar, meu filho?" Meu pai perguntou. Eu saí do caminho, deixando-os entrar. Notei que Bella não iria olhar para mim, outra lágrima caiu. É claro que ela não iria olhar para mim, eu fodi tudo. Assim que todos estavam dentro, fechei a porta e os enfrentei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para eles, questionando. Minha mãe falou. "Querido, este lugar está uma bagunça. Por que você não o limpou?"

Dei de ombros. "Por que eu deveria? Sou só eu aqui."

"Por quê? Tanya está fora hoje à noite?" Alice cuspiu para em mim. Eu vacilei, surpreso e meus olhos se encheram novamente. Por que ela disse isso? Eu me livrei de Tanya.

"Hum, eu acho que eu mereci isso." Sussurrei, "Me desculpe". Passei por eles, tentando chegar ao banheiro antes que eu desmoronasse. Eles realmente me odeiam.

Quando eu fechei a porta, ouvi o grito de minha mãe para ela. "Mary Alice Cullen! Isso foi sem propósito! Você sabe que ele se livrou dela!"

"Você não sabe disso. Ele podia estar mentindo." Saí do banheiro e fui até a porta e a abri.

"Se você está aqui para gritar comigo sobre Tanya, então você pode dar fora porque eu já me sinto como um pedaço de merda pelo jeito que as coisas já estão e eu não preciso de você ou alguém me lembrando, Alice."

Sua carranca caiu.

"Quantos provas você precisa para que você acredite em mim quando digo que me livrei de Tanya depois de Bella ter ido embora. Por favor não diga que eu não me livrei dela até que fosse tarde demais porque eu queria uma última foda porque é não a verdade. Depois de Bella ter me deixado, eu não fui trabalhar e não queria falar com ninguém por cerca de uma semana. Me livrei dela antes de falar com você, então não venha me foder dizendo que eu não terminei com ela. Você não sabe o que aconteceu!" Eu gritei.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Você está certo." Alice sussurrou, olhando para baixo. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Agora," eu continuei, "se você está aqui para me criticar, você pode sair porque eu não preciso disso." Fiz um gesto para a porta, esperando.

"Edward," Bella sussurrou: "Eu não estou aqui para gritar com você. Você precisa me deixar explicar." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você não precisa explicar. Entendi. Você seguiu em frente e está tudo bem agora. Eu entendo." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, você não entendeu. Eu não estou com ele. Ele é só meu amigo. Este é Jacob", ela apontou para o cara. "E esta é sua namorada, Leah Clearwater." Bella apontou para a menina pequena de cabelos escuros .

Eles não estavam juntos? Ela não seguiu em frente?

"Estou confuso. Por que ele estava segurando a sua mão, então?"

"Seu pai perguntou-lhe há quanto tempo nos conhecíamos. Você entrou no momento errado e saltou para as conclusões." Sorri para ela.

"Deus, eu sou tão estúpido!" O cara, o tal Jacob se aproximou de mim e estendeu sua mão. "Ei cara, eu sou Jake, um dos amigos de infância de Bella." Peguei sua mão e apertei-a. "Eu sou Edward."

"Eu sei. Ouvi falar de você. Ela fala sobre você o tempo todo."

"Bem, isso é bom, eu espero." Bella interrompeu.

"Bem agora que está tudo resolvido, posso falar com você em particular?"

"Sim, é claro." Eu a segui até o quarto. Sentei no sofá e ela sentou na cama. Eu queria dar-lhe espaço. Então, novamente, eu só queria abraçá-la. Eu fiquei parado.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu fracamente. Eu sorri de volta e esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Você recebeu meu e-mail?" , perguntou ela.

"Sim, eu recebi. Bella, eu sei que você não confia em mim mais, mas eu estou cem por cento disposto a conquistar sua confiança de novo. Eu prometo a você."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Okay. Não vai ser fácil, Edward. Você vai ter que trabalhar duro para isso. Eu não vou correr de volta para você facilmente. Eu odeio o que você fez para mim e eu fui estúpida ficar por aqui e vendo isso acontecer. Eu não sou ingênua. Como eu lhe disse no e-mail se você quebrar meu coração novamente, isso não terá um bom resultado. Não minta para mim. Você deveria saber de todas as coisas que eu mais odeio é quando as pessoas mentem para mim. Tanto quanto você significa para mim, se você mentir para mim novamente ou tentar encobrir alguma coisa, estamos terminados. Esta é a última chance que você vai receber. Eu não faço esse lance de "três strikes, você está fora '". Você tem esta chance, Edward. Você me entendeu?"

"Sim, Bell, eu entendo." Mudei o assunto, querendo aliviar o clima um pouco. "Você recebeu a pulseira de Alice? Eu mandei fazer para você porque eu achei que você iria querer os dois. Espero que goste."

"Eu recebi. É linda, Edward. Pare de tentar mudar de assunto, no entanto. Você tem que levar isso a sério."

"Estou levando a sério. Eu tenho levado a sério desde que você me deixou. Eu estive tentando sobreviver neste lugar maldito sem você por quase um mês. Eu queria resolver isso, mas você não falava comigo. A única vez que você falou foi através de um e-mail. Você tem me evitado e você sabe disso, Bella. Não tente negar isso."

"Eu não estou negando isso. Sim, eu tenho evitado você. Estou com medo do que vai acontecer se voltarmos a ficar juntos!" Ela chorou.

"Olha, Bella, eu não quero brigar com você agora. Estou cansado de brigar com todos. Estou cansado de chorar, sentindo tanta falta de você. É tarde e eu estou ... Eu estou tão cansado." Olhei para meu relógio. 22:45

"Ok, eu vou. Você vem para o jantar amanhã? Podemos conversar mais lá, sim?" Ela olhou esperançosa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fui até a porta para voltar para a sala, Bella logo atrás. Alguém tinha recolhido algumas coisas e levou todas as garrafas de cerveja para o lixo. "Mãe, você não tem que fazer isso."

"Eu sei, querido, mas estava me dando nos nervos. Eu sou uma maníaca por limpeza, você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei. Bem, eu estou cansado e não penso que eu posso manter meus olhos abertos por mais tempo. Bella e eu conversamos e eu agora sei que ela ainda é solteira," Eu olhei para Jacob e sua namorada. "Foi bom conhecer vocês, e espero vê-los novamente. Bella precisa da companhia de vocês e ela merece ter uma grande quantidade de amigos."

"Obrigado, Edward", Jacob respondeu. Todo mundo se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Abracei meu pai, Alice e Emmett. Minha mãe me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha. "Você vem amanhã?" , perguntou ela.

"Sim, eu estarei lá." Ela saiu pela porta.

Caminhei até Bella. "Está tudo bem se eu te abraçar? Eu não vou beijar você, eu prometo." Mesmo quando eu mataria por sentir o seu beijo de novo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ficou na ponta dos pés para envolver seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo e respirou seu cheiro. Morangos e freesias. Eu comecei a desmoronar novamente. Ela me soltou e olhou para mim preocupada porque ela não sabia por que eu estava chorando.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Você sabe disso, né?" Eu perguntei com voz rouca. Ela assentiu, mas não disse de volta, mas eu entendi por que. "Eu vou falar com você amanhã, ok?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça de novo e saiu pela porta. Fechei a porta, enxuguei meus olhos e caminhei para o meu quarto, coloquei um shorts e me arrastei para a cama. Senti algo debaixo do meu travesseiro. Então, olhei debaixo dele e puxou o item. Eu sorri. Era o seu cachecol, eu o cheirei e cheirava como ela. Ela deve ter querido que eu tivesse algo para me lembrar dela. Eu o segurei em meu peito, apaguei a luz e adormeci.

* * *

><p><strong>N T:** Desculpe ter demorado a atualizar, mas como estou traduzindo11 fics, às vezes me perco. Como será que as coisas irão rolar de agora em diante? Review?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey ! Vocês estavam com saudades dessa atualização? Acredito que sim. Como tinha dito no aviso, a vida real realmente está puxada e isso faz com que tenha que diminuir o ritmo das traduções. Massssss. Agora eu tenho mais pessoas me ajudando e acho que ficará mais fácil manter as att. *cruza os dedos*.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esse capítulo foi traduzido por: Araceli Assunção. ( obrigada pela ajuda, sua linda).<strong>_

_**Música do capítulo: Come What May by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from the Moulin Rouge**_

_**Anteriormente**_

_Ela assentiu novamente e saiu pela porta. Fechei a porta, enxuguei meus olhos e caminhei até o quarto, coloquei um short e me arrastei para a cama. Senti algo embaixo do meu travesseiro. Então, olhei embaixo e puxei. Eu sorri. Era seu cachecol, o cheirei e tinha o cheiro dela. Ela deve ter deixado para que eu tivesse algo para me lembrar dela, então o segurei no meu peito, desliguei a lâmpada e adormeci._

**BPOV**

-Que horas é o jantar?-eu perguntei para Esme, de pé em frente a ela, tomando café em meus pijamas. Eram 10 horas da manhã, e eu provavelmente tomaria meu banho de quinze a vinte minutos. Esme olhou para seu relógio.

-Eu já coloquei o peru no forno e vou começar a cozinhar o restante às três da tarde... então provavelmente estará tudo pronto às seis, seis e meia. Parece bom?- ela me perguntou. Eu concordei. Hoje era o dia de ação de graças. Meu Segundo feriado favorito, o primeiro é o Natal e eu não posso esperar por isso. Olhei pela janela da mansão dos Cullens, apreciando a beleza da estação. As folhas já mudaram suas cores, algumas já caíram no chão e outras voavam com a brisa gelada.

Ontem eu perguntei para Alice se eu poderia morar com ela, considerando que eu não tenho outro lugar para ir e eles têm um quarto extra, e definitivamente eu não posso ficar com Edward. Eu me comprometi em ajudar com as contas, mas ela não aceitou. Eu não quero que ela pense que eu estou me aproveitando dela e de seu marido, por isso preciso arrumar um trabalho. Não tem muito que eu possa fazer com uma licenciatura em literatura e eu não quero ser uma professora. Eu posso fazer um blog para ganhar dinheiro, ou ser uma editora-assistente, ou escrever uma coluna de noticias. Não sei o que fazer. Droga! Esme deve ter estado falando comigo e não a escutei, porque ela esta acenando as mãos na frente do meu rosto. Sacudi a cabeça, deixando de lado meus pensamentos confusos.

-Desculpe-me o que você estava dizendo?-, Esme sorriu, sacudindo sua cabeça e eu sorri.

-Eu perguntei se você irá conseguir lidar com o fato de que logo meu filho estará aqui, ao seu redor?

-Oh, sim, eu estarei bem. Nós conversamos ontem e ele sabe o que deve fazer.

-Você tem certeza que não será estranho para vocês?- Eu neguei com a cabeça, assegurando-lhe. Tomei o último gole do meu café e coloquei a caneca na pia. Virei-me de frente para ela. -Vou tomar meu banho agora.

-Ok- comecei a andar para a porta mas Esme me parou. -Oh, Bella?

Virei-me encarando ela novamente. -Sim?

-Eles estarão aqui a partir das duas. Bella, eu espero que vocês dois possam superar isso. Você é a única que posso ver com meu filho.

-Obrigada Esme. Eu espero isso também-. Subi para o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes, ligando a água quente, tirei meu pijama e entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água descer pelo meu corpo, levando embora toda a tensão de ontem à noite, acalmando meus músculos. Peguei o frasco do shampoo de morangos, coloquei um pouco na mão e ensaboei meus cabelos, usando minhas unhas para esfregar o couro cabeludo, enxaguando e fazendo o mesmo processo com o condicionador. Peguei meu sabonete liquido de frésias, coloquei um pouco na minha esponja de banho e lavei meu corpo. Enquanto me lavava comecei a pensar em como o dia iria ser destruído, se ele tentasse algo drástico para me ter de volta. Edward valia todo esse sofrimento. Eu sabia disso. Ele era o único que podia me fazer sentir segura e amada, querida. Eu mal poderia esperar para ver o que ele iria fazer para me ter novamente. Eu vou o fazer batalhar por isso, batalhar mesmo. Eu não vou deixar seu sorriso lindo, lindo rosto, olhos e corpo quebrarem minha decisão. Sorri porque eu sabia que era a primeira coisa que ele ira fazer e eu me preparei para isso.

Desliguei a água, peguei uma toalha e enrolei no meu corpo, saindo do chuveiro. Caminhei para o quarto deixando o vapor sair quando abri a porta e fui pegar meu secador de cabelo e deixar a roupa que eu iria usar hoje em cima da cama, peguei o secador e voltei para o banheiro para secar meu cabelo. Corri uma escova nele enquanto o secava porque não queria que ele ficasse embaraçado. Eu o desliguei e quando fui abrir a porta me choquei com uma parede de músculos.

-Oh- eu gritei e olhei para cima para ver com quem eu tinha me chocado, e o que eu encontrei foram os olhos verdes de Edward. Oh, droga eu estou somente de toalha! Os olhos dele percorreram meu corpo e eu corei. Quando eu corei, eu corei por todo o corpo. Ele observou primeiro o meu rosto e depois para baixo, seus olhos escureceram com a luxúria e ele gemeu profundamente. O som foi diretamente para o lugar negligenciado entre minhas pernas e eu fechei meus olhos, tomando uma respiração instável, e desejando que minhas pernas não fraquejassem. Olhei novamente para ele e percebi que ele estava no outro lado do quarto, respirando com dificuldade, olhando para mim como um homem faminto.

-Jesus, Bella, eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Todos os outros banheiros estão ocupados. Desculpe-me querida, eu bati, mas ninguém respondeu. Eu assumi...- ele fechou os olhos tentando controlar sua respiração.

-Eu não ouvi alguém batendo. Eu estava secando meu cabelo. Você deve ter batido antes de eu ter terminado-. Eu sussurrei, tentando não choramingar. -Você pode parar com isso?

-Parar com o que?

-Parar de me olhar desse jeito-. Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

-Olhar para você como, baby?- ele perguntou, sorrindo presunçosamente. Droga, ele sabia como estava me olhando. Esse homem estava me torturando.

-Como se eu fosse o último copo de água do deserto e você estive morrendo de vontade de tê-lo- eu bati meu pé, frustrada com sua provocação, o que fez com que meus seios balançassem sob minha toalha, provocando outro gemido nele.

Eu juro que eu quase gozei. -Desculpe-me Bella, mas isso é um pouco difícil considerando que você esta somente de toalha e eu sou um homem que te deseja, e eu sei o que está debaixo dessa toalha e como é a sensação.- Edward respondeu, com seus olhos ainda vagueando meu corpo e suas mãos percorrendo seu cabelo.

Eu bufei. -Você não tinha que usar o banheiro? Oh, e o que você esta fazendo aqui? Esme disse que você não estaria aqui antes das duas.

-Sim, eu tenho que usar o banheiro. Eu vim antes para ajudar com as coisas. Minha mãe não sabia que eu vinha porque eu não falei a ela. Agora, se você me der licença, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro-. Ele passou por mim e fechou a porta do banheiro. Sentei na cama tentando respirar normalmente. Deus, por que ele tinha que estar aqui? Por que ele escolheu o banheiro desse quarto? Ótimo, agora vou ter que passar o resto do dia com ele me olhando e imaginando o que esta embaixo das minhas roupas. Eu escutei a descarga e a torneira sendo ligada. Ao menos ele lavou suas mãos. Ele saiu e sorriu.

-Você ainda não esta vestida?

-Não, estava esperando você sair para que eu possa me trocar sem correr o risco de ser surpreendida.

Ele sorriu, balançando sua cabeça. -Que pena. Eu teria gostado e eu sei que você também. Você gosta de me provocar.- Eu não disse nada porque isso era verdade. Eu realmente gosto de provocá-lo, o fazendo implorar. Ele andou na minha direção, colocando suas mãos na cama e se inclinando para frente, e me fazendo inclinar para trás, tentando me colocar longe dele. Ele estava praticamente em cima de mim e eu não sei o porquê que eu não tentei afasta-lo. Ele correu seu nariz pelo lado do meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer e ele mordiscou minha orelha. Eu comecei a ofegar e ele olhou nos olhos.

-Grave minhas palavras, baby- ele sussurrou nossos narizes se tocando, sua boca a centímetros da minha, -Eu vou ter você novamente-. _Me beije. Me beije. Me beije._ Eu choraminguei e ele se inclinou ainda mais, beijou meu queixo, levantou-se e saiu.

Eu cai na cama, respirando dificilmente, esfregando minhas coxas, tentando aliviar o desejo. Droga, eu estou tão ferrada. Se ele tivesse decidido me ter nessa cama, eu teria deixado. Eu não o teria parado. Deus, ele me transformou eu uma poça de Bella.

Eu comecei a me vestir. Eu escolhi uma linda blusa vermelha com decote arredondado, um suéter de cashmere cinza que vai até a coxa, jeans skinny preto, e uma ankle boots preta com salto de cinco centímetros. Eu não me dou bem com saltos como Alice, Rose e Esme. Alisei a roupa sobre meu corpo, deixando o suéter aberto, coloquei meu colar e minha pulseira, e caminhei em direção ao espelho de corpo inteiro, me olhando.

_Nada mal Bells, nada mal mesmo._ Eu pensei comigo mesmo arrumando meu cabelo. Não coloquei maquiagem porque Edward me disse que eu não precisava, borrifei meu perfume de frésias e sai do quarto.

_Edward._

Droga! O desejo voltou. Maravilhoso. Excitada em um feriado. Feliz porra de ação de graças.

Deram duas horas e eu corri para a porta no momento em que Alice estava entrando. A agarrei e a levei para a varanda, ela estava resmungando todo o caminho tentando acompanhar minha velocidade.

-Que diabos Bella? O que há de errado com você amada?- ela bufou.

-Eu quase fui fodida, Alice!

-O que?

-Seu irmão quase me fodeu no quarto de hóspedes e eu iria deixar!

Alice levantou as mãos parando minha falação. -Calma ai. Porque ele estava no quarto de hóspedes com você? E em primeiro lugar como você conseguiu se colocar nessa situação?

-Eu sai do banho e estava secando meus cabelos. Ele deve ter batido antes de eu desligar o secador porque eu não o ouvi, então eu sai do banheiro na minha toalha e dei de cara com ele. Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse faminto e me apoiou na cama, correu seu nariz no meu pescoço, mordeu minha orelha e disse: 'grave minhas palavras, baby, eu vou ter você novamente' e eu juro que eu quase gozei. Ele beijou meu queixo e saiu, mas se ele tivesse tentando me ter ali eu não iria para-lo. Eu quase fui fodida Alice! Deus, eu o queria tanto.- Eu estava ofegando e corada quando terminei de explicar.

Ela gritou. -Ai meu Deus, Bell, faz quanto tempo que ele não tem você?

-Um mês e meio, talvez mais.- Eu gemi, deixando minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos. -Ali, eu estou excitada e é Ação de Graças! Isso não é bom. Ele está aqui desde as onze da manhã e não parou de me encarar. Isso esta me enlouquecendo. Estou a ponto de agarra-lo e leva-lo para o quarto mais próximo e ter meu caminho com ele!- eu posso ter gritado um pouco porque Esme estava me olhando da janela da cozinha. Eu sorri e articulei um pedido de desculpas, ela acenou sorrindo.

-Oh, querida, eu sinto muito. Você deve estar muito frustrada. Bella, isso é tão excitante. Você quer saber por quê?

-Por quê?- eu perguntei.

-Você confia nele o suficiente para que você queira fazer amor com ele novamente, independente do lugar!

Compreensão tomou conta de mim e eu agarrei seus ombros. -Ai meu Deus, Alice, você esta certa!- comecei a pular animada porque eu não tinha percebido isso até agora. Parei porque notei algo. -Ele parou, no entanto, Ali. Ele não tentou nada!- ela cobriu minha boca.

-Porque ele não quer te pressionar. Ele te deseja, acredite em mim.

-Como você sabe?- ela pegou meu rosto e me fez olhar para a porta. Edward estava lá, olhando para mim com a cabeça inclinada. Sorrindo. Seus olhos radiando amor. -Oh.

-Ei, Edward, você pode chamar Rose, por favor?- Alice gritou.

-Ok- ele gritou de volta, entrando na casa. Segundos depois Rose saiu e se direcionou para a varanda.

-E ai?- Rose perguntou sorrindo. Nós lhe contamos toda a história e ela estava tão excitada quanto Alice. Eu olhei para a bota azul de Rose que tinha um salto de doze centímetros.

-Como você consegue andar nisso Rosie?- perguntei perplexa com o fato de que ela não estava com dor.

Ela encolheu os ombros. -Eu comecei nova.- Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gargalhei, imaginando uma Rose pequena de saltos. Rose estava vestindo um vestido de seda branco com botões de pérolas que terminava acima dos joelhos, um suéter azul bebê, meia-calça creme e aquelas armadilhas que ela chamava de botas. Alice estava vestindo um chemise verde, calças legging preta, sapatilhas verdes, e uma tiara verde em seu cabelo espetado. A roupa fez com que seus olhos verdes se destacassem.

-Vocês duas estão ótimas!- eu as elogiei.

-Você também, Bella!- Alice e Rose concordaram. Estava ficando frio então nós voltamos para dentro.

Eram cinco horas e todas as mulheres estavam sentadas assistindo aos homens jogando futebol. Era Edward, Carlisle e Jasper em um time e Charlie, Emmet e Jake em outro. As duas equipes estavam amontoados no jardim conversando acaloradamente. Carlisle estava gravando o jogo para que eles pudessem assistir depois do jantar.

-Tempo!- Emmet e Carlisle gritaram, andando para lados opostos do campo **(A/N eu não sei muito sobre futebol. Perdoem-me.).** Eles seguiram com a partida, com Jake jogando a bola através do campo, Emmet saiu atrás dela, mas Edward a pegou e correu em outra direção, quase sendo atingido pelo meu pai, mas Charlie o perdeu e Edward fez um touchdown, jogando a bola no chão, batendo no seu peito e gritando.

-Muito ruim velho!- eu gritei para meu pai. Emmet correu na minha direção me jogou sobre seu ombro e correu pelo campo. Eu gritei e bati em suas costas o tempo todo e ele sem querer acabou me derrubando nos braços de Edward, eu me segurei porque não queria cair.

-Oi, baby- ele sorriu, me segurando apertado.

-Oi, Edward- eu sussurrei, corando. Ele me colocou no chão e segurou minhas bochechas, correndo seus dedos debaixo do meu olho esquerdo fazendo com que eu ficasse mais corada. Ele deixou sua mão cair e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

-Jantar na mesa- Esme gritou. Edward me puxou, ainda segurando minha mão, esfregando as costas da minha mão com seu polegar. Era inofensivo, assim eu não disse nada nem tirei minha mão, andando para a casa com ele. Alice já estava sentada à mesa de jantar próxima a Jasper e olhou para mim, para Edward, para nossas mãos unidas e sorriu. Fui me sentar próxima a ela e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

Carlisle trouxe o peru, Emmet trouxe as batatas e o molho de mirtilo, meu pai veio com o feijão e a sobremesa. Tudo estava na mesa e todos estavam sentados. Demos as mãos enquanto Carlisle fez uma oração.

-Amém- todos dissemos ao final da oração e comemos. Comemos até que os homens tivessem que abrir o botão de suas calcas, nós sorrimos, tiramos sarro, e relembramos algumas situações embaraçosas dos anos que se passaram. No momento em que a sobremesa chegou os homens estavam famintos novamente. Eu tinha um pedaço de torta de abóbora e estava a ponto de pegar o creme de chantilly, mas uma mão o pegou antes e colocou um pouco do creme no meu pedaço de torta e depois um pouco mais.

-Chantilly extra- Edward disse suavemente e pegou a canela jogando um pouco no topo. -com uma pitada de canela.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. -Você lembra.

-Quando você ama alguém, você lembra até das pequenas coisas- ele sorriu. Peguei meu garfo e dei uma mordida.

Quando o jantar e a sobremesa tinham terminado, os homens foram para a sala para assistir o jogo e as mulheres ficaram na cozinha tomando vinho. -Obrigada por convidar a mim e a Jake, Bella. Esse é provavelmente o melhor jantar de Ação de Graças que eu tive. Eu não acho que o da minha mãe seria melhor, considerando que Emily estaria lá- Leah me agradeceu. Eu sorri e a abracei. -De nada Lee. Estou feliz que você esta aqui.

-VÁ QUERIDA! YEAH! VAI DE TODO JEITO, CADELA!- Eu escutei o que eu tenho certeza que era Emmet gritando. Todas nos rimos, sacudindo a cabeça. Eu terminei meu vinho e peguei meu suéter o colocando e indo para a sacada me sentei no banco, segurando o suéter apertado ao meu redor. Eu escutei uma porta se fechando, imaginei que fosse Alice assim, nem me mexi.

-Você que dançar comigo- uma voz perguntou. Era Edward e eu sorri. Virei minha cabeça e olhei para ele, a luz da lua estava fazendo com que sua camisa branca quase brilhasse no escuro.

-Não tem música- eu disse a ele rindo. Ele pegou seu celular o mostrando para mim. -Eu posso consertar isso.

-Tudo bem- eu sorri. Levantei-me e esperei que ele se aproximasse. Ele caminhou e parou na minha frente procurando uma música em seu telefone. -Ah, aqui vamos nós- ele disse apertando o play. Ele envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, eu coloquei minhas mãos atrás do seus ombros, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito, respirando seu perfume.

A música tocou e nos dançamos pela varanda. Edward cantalorou a música e algumas vez cantou suavemente no meu cabelo.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your Kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect Grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying Day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Não sabia que eu poderia me sentir assim_

_Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu_

_Quero desaparecer dentro dos seus beijos_

_A cada dia eu te amo mais e mais_

_Escute o meu coração, você pode escuta-lo cantar?_

_Dizendo-me para te dar tudo_

_As estações podem mudar do inverno para primavera_

_Mas eu te amarei até o fim dos tempos_

_Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer_

_Eu irei te amar até o dia em que eu morrer_

_De repente o mundo parece um lugar mais perfeito_

_De repente ele se move com uma graça perfeita_

_De repente a minha vida não parece mais perda de tempo_

_Tudo gira em volta de você_

_E não há montanha muito alta e nem um rio muito largo_

_Cante essa canção e eu estarei ao seu lado_

_Nuvens de tempestade podem se reunir e as estrelas podem colidir_

_Mas eu te amo até o fim dos tempos_

_Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer_

_Eu irei te amar até o dia em que eu morrer_

_Oh Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer_

_Eu sempre te amarei_

_De repente o mundo parece um lugar mais perfeito..._

_Aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer_

_Eu irei te amar até o dia em que eu morrer_

-Mas eu te amarei até o fim dos tempos-, ele sussurrou a letra da música próximo ao meu ouvido. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um abraço, envolvendo meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço, tomando uma respiração profunda. -Você cheira tão bem-, ele sussurrou me fazendo sorrir.

-Você também- eu disse a ele. -Você cheira a canela e seu perfume-, eu senti seu corpo chacoalhar com sua risada.

-Eu ganho alguns pontos com isso?

-Com certeza. Essa música sempre me faz chorar, mas não se preocupe. Eu não chorei dessa vez.

-Sim!- Edward exclamou.

-Você gostou de me provocar essa manhã, não?- eu perguntei e ele confirmou.

-Eu gosto de provocar você porque você fica toda envergonhada e corada. Bella, eu amo quando você cora. Eu sinto falta de ver você corar por todo o corpo. Você se lembra daquela noite?

Eu acenei com a cabeça, enterrando mais minha cabeça no seu ombro porque eu estava corando agora, relembrando aquela noite e não queria que ele notasse. Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo, no entanto. Eu sempre escondia meu rosto no seu ombro se eu corasse e estive em seus braços. -Ah, eu gostaria que eu pudesse ver isso.

-Você não sabe o que eu estou fazendo- eu guinchei. Ele sabia e sorriu. -Você teve vontade de me beijar hoje, verdade?

-Eu sempre quero beijar você. Sim, hoje, especialmente. Parece que eu não beijo você há séculos.- Ele me disse. Parece que faz séculos, mesmo que faça somente um mês e meio.

-E agora?- eu perguntei.

Ele gemeu. -Deus, querida, sim. Desesperadamente, mas eu não quero te pressionar.

-E se eu disser que eu quero tanto quanto você?

Ele gemeu suavemente, o som indo diretamente para entre minhas pernas. Eu choraminguei quando ele me levou para uma parte da varanda que não tinha banco e me colocou sobre o painel da janela. Ele separou minhas pernas e ficou entre elas, olhando nos meus olhos. -Você tem certeza disso?

Eu concordei, lambendo meus lábios e mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele colocou o polegar no meu queixo e puxou meu lábio, o tirando de entre meus dentes. -Não o faça sangrar baby. Ira doer quando eu te beijar.

-Okay-, eu sussurrei.

Ele moveu sua mão para cima do meu braço, passando pelo meu ombro, e segurou meu rosto, chegando o mais próximo possível, sua outra mão me puxando pelas costas até que minhas pernas estavam em volta dos seus quadris, nossos centros quase se tocando. Fechei meus olhos e Edward se inclinou escovando seus lábios sob os meus uma vez, duas e eu abri minha boca o deixando entrar. Com isso ele inclinou sua cabeça aprofundando o beijo, nossas línguas se tocando, eu gemi sentindo o gosto da canela e o tempero da torta, minhas mãos se prendendo aos cabelos da sua nuca. Nossos dentes colidindo e nossas línguas avançando juntas, massageando e lambendo o interior de nossas bocas. Ele se afastou e beijou o canto da minha boca, ao longo da minha bochecha, atravessando minha mandíbula e se direcionando para o meu pescoço, lambendo, beijando e mordendo. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso, suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas e ele segurou minha bunda, me trazendo para mais perto para que eu pudesse sentir sua ereção, e ele pudesse moer contra mim.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás e eu choraminguei com a sensação enquanto ele continuava o ataque ao meu pescoço e a morder minha orelha. Eu precisava tanto de algum tipo de libertação, assim eu comecei a moer contra ele mais rápido, respirando pesadamente porque eu conseguia sentir a necessidade me oprimir, me apertei contra ele com mais força, meus dois braços ao redor do seu pescoço puxando sua boca de volta a minha, puxando seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, o lambendo, e pressionando minha língua dentro de sua boca, o beijando duramente, envolvendo minhas pernas ao seu redor.

-Bella, se nós não pararmos, eu irei gozar baby. Eu estou tão excitado. Bella, você precisa me dizer para parar- Edward ofegou. Eu continuei moendo contra ele, respondendo com meu corpo, dizendo que eu não queria parar. Ele empurrou duramente contra mim, segurando minha bunda, empurrando cada vez mais forte, enfiando sua língua em minha boca. Eu o empurrei para que eu pudesse respirar. Ele atacou meu pescoço novamente, esfregando o lugar que eu mais precisava que fosse tocado.

-Por favor-, eu gemi, -eu preciso, por favor. Edward, mais rápido. Não pare-. A necessidade foi crescendo enquanto eu o incitei a ir mais rápido. Nunca seria o suficiente. Eu poderia sentir, eu estava quase lá. Eu consegui moer contra ele mais rápido fazendo com que ele gemesse. Eu estava vindo, com um pouco mais de pressão e eu teria minha libertação.

-EDWARD!-, nós congelamos com o som de uma voz o chamando. Edward derrubou sua cabeça no meu ombro e gemeu.

-Porra, Emmett. Eu estava quase lá-. Eu sorri minha libertação desaparecendo lentamente, corri os dedos por seus cabelos, olhando em seus olhos. -Está tudo bem, provavelmente nós não deveríamos ter ido tão longe-. Ele acenou, concordando. Nos separamos e eu desci do painel da janela, arrumando nossas roupas, e andamos de volta para a casa.

-EDWARD!-, Emmet gritou novamente.

-Estou indo,porra!- Edward gritou, me fazendo curvar, e eu bufei. Ele me olhou sorrindo da minha reação.

Recuperei-me e disse, -Devemos nos apressar, eu preciso trocar minha calcinha de qualquer jeito.

Ele gemeu, -Bella, não faça isso comigo.

Eu ri levemente, peguei sua mão e comecei a ir em direção a casa. -Estou perto de ter você novamente?

-Oh, com certeza. Você esta mais perto do que antes, mas você ainda não chegou lá.

Voltamos para a casa e entramos na sala. Emmet estava encostado contra o balcão, com todos atrás dele, ele olhou para nós, -Ei, vocês estavam em um amasso lá fora, hein?.

-Você não me conhece-, Edward respondeu, fazendo com que Emmet e Carlisle rissem. Alice me olhou com um olhar interrogativo, querendo saber o que aconteceu. Eu caminhei até ela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Eu tenho que me trocar-. Sua mão bateu na sua boca. -Não!-, ela sussurrou excitada.

Eu concordei e coloquei meus dedos indicador e polegar perto, quase se tocando. -Eu quase cheguei lá.

Ela gritou, batendo palmas, fazendo com que Edward olhasse para ela. Olhei para ele, sorri e subi as escadas, com Alice atrás de mim, querendo saber todos os detalhes, Deus sabe o porquê.

_Oh sim, ele está definitivamente perto. Definitivamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Nt: As coisas parecem estar começando a caminhar, não é? Esse Emmett. Tinha que aparecer?**

**Espero vê-las em breve. Lu.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aolha mais um capítulo novo. Obrigada por lerem e comentárem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música do capítulo: Animal by Neon Trees.<strong>_

_Tradução Araceli Assunção._

_**Anteriormente**_

"_Você não me conhece", Edward respondeu, fazendo com que Emmet e Carlisle rissem. Alice me olhou com um olhar interrogativo, querendo saber o que aconteceu. Eu caminhei até ela e sussurrei em seu ouvido._

"_Eu tenho que me trocar". Sua mão bateu na sua boca. "Não!", ela sussurrou excitada. _

_Eu concordei e coloquei meus dedos indicador e polegar perto, quase se tocando. "Eu quase cheguei lá"._

_Ela gritou, batendo palmas, fazendo com que Edward olhasse para ela. Olhei para ele, sorri e subi as escadas, com Alice atrás de mim, querendo saber todos os detalhes, Deus sabe o porque._

_Oh sim, ele está definitivamente perto. Definitivamente._

**EPOV**

"Então você quase fudeu ela?"

"Que inferno! Cala a boca Em!". Eu sussurrei-gritei com meu irmão quando ele praticamente gritou a pergunta no meio do restaurante. -Eu não "quase fudi' ela, seu imbecil. Eu nunca faria isso. Eu quase transei com ela. A primeira vez foi no quarto de hóspedes porque eu tinha que usar o banheiro e ela estava lá, em uma maldita toalha, devo acrescentar. E depois do jantar de Ação de Graças, no gazebo. Nós estávamos dançando e começamos a nos beijar e fomos levados pelo momento, mas você, sendo o estraga prazeres que você é, teve que ir nos chamar-. Eu coloquei meu garfo para baixo e passei minhas mãos pelo cabelo.

"Há. Eu sabia!" Em socou o ar, rindo. Rolei meus olhos, agradecendo a Deus que Rose estava no banheiro e não escutou a conversa. Ela não precisava saber o que eu e Bella fizemos, a não ser que Bella contasse para ela. Eu percebi que Alice sabia poucos minutos após o 'incidente' da sacada porque ela estava vibrando e estava próxima de Bella. Rolei meus olhos, sabendo que teria que enfrentar os questionamentos da minha irmã caçula. Não é estranho quando membros da sua família, um membro próximo, querem saber detalhes da sua vida sexual? Eu acho que seria detestável se eu visse Emmet e Rose se beijando porque ele sempre tem que usar a língua quando eu estou por perto.

"Você esta com frio, Edwina?" Ele somente me chama de nomes femininos quando ele acha que estou fazendo coisas femininas, como quando estou relaxando, com medo ou tremendo.

"Haha, sai fora, Emma", eu retruquei, o chamando com o seu nome feminino, "Eu não estou com frio, estava lembrando o quanto você é tarado".

"Edward", ele sorriu com a mão no seu peito e batendo os cílios para mim, "eu odeio ter que quebrar seu coração, mas eu sou seu irmão e isso é incesto, e eu não jogo pra outro time cara".

Eu bati nele sorrindo. "Vai se fuder Em, você é um tarado. Você tem a sua língua na garganta da Rose quase 75% do tempo", ele deu de ombros, partindo sua comida como um porco. Nós estávamos no Elliott's Oyster House para o almoço e eu juro que ele não tem nenhuma educação, não importa aonde vamos. Rolei meus olhos para o seu desleixo e olhei na direção dos banheiros. Rose saiu do banheiro na direção da nossa mesa, mas antes levou um tapa na bunda, pelo que parecia ser um garoto de 17 anos com uma pele péssima.

Ela se virou, olhando para ele, pegou o seu pulso. "Tire as mãos da mercadoria, seu pequeno pervertido. Tenha algum respeito".

Eu estava tentando não rir do garoto quando ele se encolheu na direção dos amigos, tentando se livrar daquela loira explosiva. "Meus amigos me desafiaram. Me desculpe, senhora".

"Essa é a razão pela qual vocês não têm namoradas, pequenos idiotas!" Emmet se levantou para acalmar sua mulher antes que ela partisse para a violência com aqueles garotos. "Rosalie, querida, vamos. Você não quer policiais envolvidos."

Ele a envolveu em um abraço e olhou por cima de seus ombros, encarando os garotos, fazendo com que eles arregalassem os olhos. Eu tentei não rir, não pela reação dos garotos, mas porque eu sabia que Rose poderia dar uma surra neles. "Você precisa de amigos melhores cara. Se eles te desafiaram a tocar em uma mulher sem a permissão dela e você os escutou, ficar amigo deles não faz você parecer mais legal. Aprenda a manter a suas mãos para si mesmo e pare de tentar tocar na minha mulher. Eu estive olhando para vocês esse tempo todo e sei que você esperou o momento certo. Tire as suas mãos".

Os garotos estavam tremendo de medo e concordaram com cabeça, parecendo como se eles tivessem aprendido a lição. Eles mexeram com as pessoas erradas.

Eles voltaram à mesa se sentaram e começaram a comer. "Vocês estão bem?" eu perguntei, eles assentiram. "Vocês querem ir embora?"

Rose concordou. Eu pude perceber que eles já tinham acabado de comer e chamei o garçom pedindo a conta. Nós fomos embora, entrando no carro de Emmet.

"Hey Rosie, Edward te contou que ele quase fudeu a Bella outro dia? Duas vezes." Emmet perguntou, quebrando o silêncio e os olhos de Rose se arregalaram, me olhando através do espelho.

"Pelo amor de Deus Emmet, eu não 'quase fudi' ela!"

"Oh tanto faz. Fuder, fazer amor, pegar, transar, fazer sexo. É a mesma coisa. Quem se importa?"

"Edward como isso aconteceu? Vocês estavam com a gente o dia inteiro", perguntou Rose. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, balançando a cabeça.

"Pergunte para Bella", eu disse a ela e bati na cabeça de Emmet, "Eu odeio você Emmet. Você e sua boca grande".

"Também te amo, irmãozinho". Olhei para ele quase sorrindo. Foda-se a minha vida, eu odeio ser o irmão do meio. Eu sou o centro de fofocas da família. E quando não é Alice, é Emmet. Ele tem 25 anos, e eu tenho 24 juntamente com Jasper, e Al tem 23, a mesma idade de Bella. Eles sabiam tudo um do outro e isso inclui Rose, que também tem 23 anos, em quase todas as fofocas. Rose concordou, e tirei meu telefone do bolso para mandar uma mensagem de texto para Alice.

_**Emmet decidiu perguntar para Rose se ela sabia que eu "quase fudi" Bella no outro dia, então você tem que inteirar Rose do assunto. – E**_

_**OMG! Por que você contou ao Emmet? – A**_

_**Ele ficou me perguntando o que estávamos fazendo no gazebo e ele não acreditou quando eu disse que estávamos dançando, então... – E**_

_**Deus, Eddie, agora eu tenho que contar a Bella que eles sabem – A**_

_**Me desculpe. Ele não parava. Então fui forçado a contar a ele e ele contou para Rose. Eu não sei, por que todo mundo parece tão interessado em saber sobre minha vida sexual? É estranho que você queira saber Ali – E**_

_**Porque é sobre Bella, duh – A**_

_**É também sobre mim, Al – E**_

_**O seu ponto é? – A**_

_**É estranho pra caralho – E**_

_**Oh cala a boca. Eu me importo com a felicidade de Bella. A parte do sexo é somente um bônus – A**_

_**Isso faz eu me sentir muito especial Ali – E**_

_**Fique quieto, Edward. Você é meu irmão então é obrigatório que eu me importe. – A**_

_**Mhmmm – E**_

_**Lol. Eu te amo. Isso ajuda? – A**_

_**Yeah. Eu também te amo Alice – E**_

_**=) – A**_

_**Tchau – E**_

_**Tchauzinho irmãozão – A**_

Sorri com sua mensagem. Ela só me chamava de irmãozão quando ela queria se desculpar e isso sempre funcionava. Bella estava indo amanhã para buscar suas coisas na casa de seu pai em Forks para que ela pudesse se mudar para Alice. Era bom ela morar com Alice, apenas a 1,5 Km de distância do que morando com seu pai em Forks, muito mais distante de mim. Seria ótimo se ela se mudasse para o meu prédio, e melhor ainda se ela se mudasse para o meu apartamento, mas ela nunca faria isso. Eu tenho que batalhar por isso e vou fazer exatamente o que ela me pediu.

Emmet me deixou na frente do meu prédio somente depois que eu prometi ir à casa de nossos pais na terça feira. Eu abri minha porta e fui para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e pegando um Pepsi. "Tenho que fazer compras", pensei em voz alta, olhando para o vazio que era minha geladeira. Não tinha nada alem de leite, uma lata de cerveja, algum ketchup, e um cartucho com 24 Pepsi que comprei ontem.

Meus armários provavelmente estavam vazios também, mas não importei em olhar. Dei de ombros, andando na direção do sofá e me sentando. Oh, bem, eu faria as compras em algum momento dessa semana. Peguei o controle remoto da mesa de café, ligando a televisão, me encostando e tomando um gole da minha bebida. Fui trocando de canais, descobrindo que nada de bom estava passando, assim coloquei em um canal de música fechando meus olhos enquanto a música tocava.

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Take a bite of<br>My heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some  
>More<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart<br>Tonight_

_Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush The world is quiet  
>Hush, hush We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again  
>Here we go again Here we go again<br>Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?_

_Here we go again Here we go again Here we go again  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo_

_eu meio que quero ser mais que amigos_

_então vá com calma comigo_

_tenho medo_

_que você nunca vai estar satisfeita_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo_

_estamos cansados como animais_

_nós brincamos de faz de conta_

_você é apenas_

_um canibal_

_e eu tenho medo_

_que eu não possa sair vivo_

_não vou dormir esta noite._

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_Pegue um pedaço do meu coração hoje a noite_

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_O que você está esperando?_

_Diga adeus ao meu coração esta noite._

_Aqui estamos novamente_

_eu sinto as químicas pulando_

_Isso está ficando pesado_

_e eu quero correr_

_e me esconder_

_Quero correr e me esconder_

_Eu faço isso todo tempo_

_você está me matando agora_

_E eu não vou não_

_vou ser negado por você_

_o animal dentro de você_

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_Pegue um pedaço do meu coração hoje a noite_

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_O que você está esperando?_

_Diga adeus ao meu coração esta noite._

_Silencio, o mundo está quieto_

_Silêncio, nós dois não podemos combatê-lo_

_Fomos nós que bagunçamos tudo_

_Por que você não pode entender?_

_Woah, não vou dormir esta noite_

_Aqui estamos novamente_

_Aqui estamos novamente_

_Aqui estamos novamente_

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_Pegue um pedaço do meu coração hoje a noite_

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_O que você está esperando?_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo, oh, oh_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo, oh, oh_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo, oh, oh_

_Diga adeus ao meu coração esta noite._

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_O que você está esperando?_

_Pegue um pedaço do meu coração esta noite._

_Oh, oh eu quero um pouco mais,_

_Oh, oh o que você está esperando?_

_O que você está esperando?_

_Diga adeus ao meu coração esta noite._

Boa música, pensei comigo mesmo. Eu tenho que descobrir alguma coisa para fazer para Bella para que ela perceba que eu a quero novamente.

Pense, Edward, pense.

Knock, knock, knock, alguém bateu na porta.

Quem estaria aqui? Levantei e fui em direção a porta, olhando pelo olho mágico para saber quem estava lá. Não consegui ver nada, então assumi que fosse Alice, ela tendo apenas um metro e 45 centímetros. Abri a porta esperando ver Alice, mas fui presenteado com Bella. Ela estava abaixada, amarrando seus cadarços, com sua camisa levantada deixando as covinhas das suas costas expostas, e um pouco da sua pele branca e macia. Ela parecia não ter percebido que eu tinha aberto a porta, então eu fui e corri as costas da minha mão naquele pedaço de pele a mostra, lhe causando arrepios, pega de surpresa ela acabou soltando um grito. Bella sendo ela mesma, daquele jeito desajeitado dela, acabou tropeçando no seu outro cadarço e batendo sua cabeça no canto da porta.

"Oof!"

"Oh, merda! Bella, você esta bem querida?", perguntei, preocupado. Coloquei minha mão em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra mim. Ela estava com o nariz franzido, os lábios em linha, e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Eu a ajudei a entrar, fechei a porta, e a peguei nos meus braços beijando a área que ela bateu suavemente. "Me desculpe por ter te assustado, baby. Eu não queria que você tivesse se machucado, eu juro!"

"Esta tudo bem. Eu vou sobreviver Edward. Isso é só mais um resultado do meu jeito desajeitado", ela respondeu tentando me acalmar.

"Mas eu assustei você, assim, fazendo com que tropeçasse no seu cadarço, e batendo sua cabeça", eu a levei para o sofá e fui atrás de um pouco de gelo, voltei sentando próximo a ela e gentilmente colocando o pacote de gelo na sua cabeça, substituindo minha mão pela sua. Toquei sua bochecha e limpei algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. "Me desculpe, querida. Por favor não chore. Eu não queria que você se machucasse".

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Tudo bem, vou sobreviver. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse batido minha cabeça".

"Naquela vez você caiu no chuveiro. Agora, foi minha culpa. Eu assustei você porque não consegui me conter em tocar sua pele que estava à mostra". Ela sorriu, corando e olhando para baixo, de repende achando a cor do sofá interessante. Inclinei minha cabeça e a fitei.

"O que? Por que você esta sorrindo?"

"Nada. Não é nada", Bella respondeu timidamente.

"Bella...", eu chamei.

"Edward..."

Eu sorri, percebendo que teria que força-la a me contar, de alguma maneira.

"Vamos lá", eu provoquei, cutucando seu lado gentilmente, "o que foi?"

"Você simplesmente não consegue ficar com suas mãos longe de mim não é?" Bella riu. Joguei minha cabeça para trás no sofá sorrindo. Ela estava certa. Eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe dela. Não conseguia não toca-la quando ela estava por perto. Ela era quente e sua pele era tão macia, eu tinha que toca-la em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento que eu podia.

"Você é fudidamente atraente".

"Faço o que eu posso", ela brincou.

"Então, o que traz você aqui?"

"Oh, um, eu preciso daquela foto minha e do meu pai, você lembra?"

Concordei com a cabeça. "Yeah, sim eu me lembro. Você quer que eu pegue para você?"

"Claro. Está no mesmo lugar, certo?"

"Yep". Levantei-me, fui para o quarto peguei o porta retrato e levei para ela. "É uma pena. Eu gostaria que você tivesse vindo aqui para me ver". Sentei-me lhe entrando a fotografia.

"Edward, se eu estivesse aqui somente pela fotografia, eu já teria indo embora", ela brincou me dando uma cotovelada levemente.

Eu sorri.

Ela estava ali para me ver e não somente para pegar a fotografia? Peguei sua mão e tracei pequenos círculos em sua palma. Arrepios subiram pelo corpo de Bella. Sorri. "Você está com frio?" perguntei a ela.

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça, "Você está me tocando, isso é uma consequência". Sua outra mão alcançou o pacote de gelo e o depositou sobre a mesa. "O inchaço vai diminuir".

"Eu faço isso com você?", perguntei correndo meus dedos do seu pulso em direção ao seus dedos. "Eu faço você ter arrepios?"

"Sim. Você sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim". Me abaixei diante dela,na altura de seus joelhões, os afastei e deitando em seu colo, com a cabeça próxima ao seu estômago, e suspirei.

"Edward? O que foi?"

"Você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim?", perguntei.

Ela começou a correr seus dedos por meus cabelos. "Por que você acha que não sinto mais nada?"

"Bella, eu te machuquei. Te machuquei muito, você pensou que não era o suficiente para mim".

"Edward, aonde você quer chegar?", algo se quebrou dentro de mim fazendo com que toda a angustia e ódio que tinha por mim mesma, fluíssem.

"Você deveria me odiar! Você merece o mundo, mesmo assim você escolheu lidar com toda a merda que é a minha vida. Nunca fazendo nada por você, sempre tentando me agradar. Ficando por perto mesmo depois de você ter descoberto sobre Tânia!", levantei do sofá colocando algum espaço entre nós, andando pela sala. "Eu que não sou o suficiente para você. Você não deveria querer mais nada comigo Bella!"

"Edward..."

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Você deveria seguir em frente, encontrar alguém que não irá te machucar como eu machuquei. Você não merece todo o stress que lhe dei. Esperando, até que lhe quebrasse inteiramente, imaginando se aquela era a última vez que você me veria. Estou aterrorizado em perdê-la. Passo mal imaginando o dia em que você ficaria cansada dessa situação e quisesse encontrar alguém que não causasse tumulto na sua vida. Você merece mais do isso, Bella".

Ela estava olhando para mim, com a tristeza estampada em seu lindo rosto, lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela levantava e vinha até mim. "Edward... eu não sabia que você se sentia desse jeito. Eu sempre pensei que... se eu fosse embora definitivamente, você ira me esquecer e tentar seguir em frente".

Pavor me consumiu com sua declaração. Segurei seu rosto, negando com a cabeça. "Eu não saberia como, baby".

"Eu não quero seguir em frente. Eu não quero mais ninguém", ela me disse segurando meus pulsos.

"Você deveria, no entanto". Soltei suas mãos e voltei para o sofá com a cabeça baixa, as lágrimas ainda descendo. Bella me seguiu, parando em minha frente, pegou minhas mãos subindo no meu colo.

"Bella, o que..."

"Sush...", ela colocou suas mãos atrás de minha cabeça, puxando meus cabelos, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

"Eu estou tão assustada em perdê-lo, assim como você em me perder. Não por causa da Tânia, mas por qualquer evento da natureza, e você me disse para seguir em frente. Você pode ser assassinado porque aconteceu de você estar no lugar errado na hora errada, não sendo nem o alvo, ou então você poder ser atropelado porque tropeçou no meio-fio. Você pode ser esmagado por um carro porque o motorista caiu no sono no volante, você pode ser assaltado e levar um tiro porque acontece de você ser o tipo de cara que reage. Existem vários cenários, Edward. Milhões deles, que podem fazer com que eu perca você. Eu acredito em você quando você diz que acabou tudo com ela. Ela é o ultimo dos meus problemas porque o que aconteceria se eu decidisse seguir em frente e você passasse o resto da sua vida sozinho, me amando? Então você morreria com um coração partido porque você nunca seria feliz novamente? Você sabe que isso me mataria? Saber que se eu tivesse ficado com você, tudo seria diferente? Seria minha culpa".

"Não seria sua culpa", sussurrei.

"Não interessa se seria minha culpa ou não. Eu ainda me culparia porque você iria morrer sozinho, ainda tendo esperanças na gente enquanto eu teria seguido em frente porque você disse para que eu fizesse isso. Seguir em frente não irá fazer eu te amar menos. Seguir em frente não faria com que eu me sentisse menos culpada se alguma dessas coisas acontecesse com você. Agora se coloque em meu lugar e pense o que você faria se fosse comigo".

"Não quero pensar nisso", sussurrei.

"Eu não vou seguir em frente. Eu quero isso Edward. Você esta preso a mim".

"E se ela aparecer Bella? Tentando nos separar?"

"Eu não vou deixar. Você é meu e eu não compartilho".

"Posso te beijar?" perguntei humildemente. Ela concordou e segurei em suas bochechas e apertei meus lábios aos dela, suavemente no início, testando o quanto ela iria me deixar avançar. Quando ela não me empurrou, lambi seu lábio inferior, ela abriu sua boca abrindo passagem para minha língua. Gemi com seu sabor, um gosto de menta com baunilha, escorregando minhas mãos até o meio das suas costas, a puxando mais perto enquanto eu lambia e sugava sua língua, querendo mais do seu gosto.

Ela choramingou, lutando por dominância contra meus dentes e língua com fervor. De alguma maneira, sem o meu consentimento, minhas mãos deslizaram dentro da sua blusa, sobre suas costelas acariciando a parte baixa dos seus seios, fazendo sair o mais lindo gemido de sua boca enquanto ela lambia meus lábios, mordiscando minha língua. Minhas mãos alcançaram sobre seus seios, testando sua forma, procurando seus mamilos através da renda, e começando a puxa-los e aperta-los.

Assim que Bella sentiu minha carícia em seus mamilos, seu quadril encontrou o meu, despertando o desejo de estar dentro dela.

* * *

><p>NT: Podem falar, maldade parar aqui. Até mais. COMENTEMMMMMM. Lu.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

**BPOV**

Jesus, eu poderia viver disso! Pensei comigo mesma enquanto beijava, beliscava e sentia os lábios e língua de Edward. Era isso! Ele me teria! E eu iria deixá-lo me ter!

Continue nesse rítmo, Bella. Não force a barra, e ele deixará que tudo aconteça.

Puxei seu lábio inferior com meus dentes, soltei, sugando novamente em minha boca, suavizando as mordidas com a minha língua. Lutei contra a sua língua, tentei ganhar domínio de sua boca, mas estava lentamente perdendo a batalha, escorregando para uma estado eufórico de prazer, enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa, passando por minha barriga e segurando meus seios, sentindo-os como se fosse a primeira vez, seus dedos encontraram meus mamilos através do sutiã, puxando e apertando, fazendo-os ainda mais entumecidos.

A eletrecidade passou como um raio até meu centro, e involuntariamente empurrei meus quadris contra os seus, destruindo meus planos de ritmo lento. Gemi contra a sua boca, e apertei a parte do sofá atrás da sua cabeça com as duas mãos, então parei de beijá-lo. Descansei minha testa gentilmente no vão do seu pescoço, e pressionei meu quadril contra o o volume em seu jeans. Oh, graças a Deus eu estava usando calça de moletom. Fez com que o contato fosse ainda maior, facilitando os movimentos contra ele. Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás e deixou escapar um gemido profundo do peito, segurando meus quadris para que fosse de encontro ao seu, acertando-me entre as pernas, onde estava excitada e sensível.

"Nngah-huh!" foi o que saiu de mim. Grudei minha boca no seu pescoço abafando os sons, para que não saíssem altos por todo o apartamento, causando caos. Afastei minhas pernas um pouco mais, tentando chegar o mais próximo possível, recebendo quanta fricção pudesse com as minhas calças no lugar. Minha excitação crescia, umidecendo minha calcinha, e através da calça, alcançando a área de seu jeans onde eu estava.

"Baby," Edward sussurrou, sua voz cheia de desejo. "Deus, Bella, o que você está fazendo comigo?" Sua mão direita escorregou da minha perna para o cós da minha calça, acariciando a pele amostra, fazendo os músculos da minha barriga tremerem.

"Faça," eu gemi, tirando minha boca de seu pescoço. "Me toque, Edward. Faz tanto tempo. Por favor, me toque."

_The dog days are over, the dog days are done, the horses are comin' so you better run._.. meu telefone tocou, trazendo-nos de volta do nosso momento.

"Puta merda!" gritei, "Por quê o mundo me odeia?"

Edward riu, acariciando minhas costas, me acalmando e apontou meu telefone com a cabeça. "Acho que você vai querer atender. Pode ser importante." Permaneci em seu colo, procurando meu telefone e olhando quem era.

Pai. Aceitei a ligação e deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, meus dedos brincando com os botões da camisa enquanto seus dedos passavam nas minhas têmporas.

"Oi, pai."

"Bells, você já está pronta? Por que está respirando dessa forma?"

"Ah, droga, desculpa! Esqueci totalmente. Tive que correr com o Edward para vir buscar uma coisa e agora... eu... nós estávamos... um... conversando." Edward riu baixo da minha balbuciação, seu peito tremendo com a risada. Bati em seu braço.

"O que você disser, querida."

Suspirei. "Ok, pai, vou chegar em, mais ou menos, vinte minutos. Que horas são?"

"Ah, são quinze para as três."

"Tudo bem, estou chegando. Está tudo empacotado?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Tchau, pai."

"Tchau, Bells."

Levantei minha cabeça de seu peito e olhei Edward, fazendo bico. "Não quero ir."

"Baby, você precisa pegar suas coisas para trazer para a casa de Alice." Edward disse, passando a mão nos meus cabelos, puxando alguns fios para trás da minha orelha. "Você volta hoje a noite, não é? Eu te ajudo a desfazer as malas também."

"Não, tudo bem. Provavelmente vou chegar tarde, e você vai estar cansado, não quero te atrapalhar."

"Hey, hey," ele disse "Bella, você não me atrapalha. Nunca pense que você me aborrece, ok?"

Concordei e saí de cima dele, pegando sua mão e puxando-o para que levantasse e me acompanhasse até a porta. Peguei a fotografia, andei até a porta e virei para olhá-lo. "Te vejo amanhã?"

Ele segurou meu rosto e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, me beijando depois de cada palavra. "Eu" beijo "vou" beijo "vê-la" beijo "amanhã" beijo "eu" beijo "prometo".

"Ok," ri e lambi meus lábios. Acenei e andei até o final do corredor. Quando cheguei no elevador, Edward me chamou.

"Bella?"

Virei "Sim."

"Eu te amo, amor. Lembre disso."

"Eu vou." ele sorriu e fechou a porta. Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão '1'. "Também te amo, Edward," sussurrei.

*~S~*

Eram 10 da noite, e eu achei que ela não tivesse ido para a cama ainda, então bati na porta do apartamento de Alice, malas na mão, meu pai e Jake atrás de mim com as outras coisas, pronta para me mudar com ela e Jasper. Ela abriu a porta, sorriu para mim e pegou uma das malas.

"Entre, Bells. A viagem foi tranquila?"

"Sim, foi tudo bem. Eu deveria ter chegado aqui antes, mas Jake ficou com fome e tivemos que parar para comer," disse a ela, e sorri para Jake.

"Quando um homem tem que comer, ele tem que comer, Bella." Jake se defendeu, meu pai concordou. Revirei os olhos e sacudi a cabeça.

"Bem-vindos a minha humilde casa!" Alice disse, nos guiando para dentro da casa antes de fechar a porta. Alice tinha um ótimo gosto, creio que tenha sido o melhor apartamento que eu já havia entrado, e era ENORME! Eles moravam em um apartamento-mansão, e eu não tinha a menor idéia quanto eles pagavam por ele. É o apartamento dos sonhos de qualquer um! Jasper vem de uma família rica, e ele também ganha bem como fotógrafo. Ele é praticamente contratado para tirar fotos de qualquer coisa, e às vezes ele toca em alguns bares também, e Alice é dona da sua própria loja de roupas, então eles estão vivendo a vida. Eu estive em seu antigo apartamento, mas eles se mudaram recentemente e ela remodelou o lugar todo do jeito que gostava e Jasper nunca reclamou.

"Eu quero fazer um grande tour com vocês! Venham!" Alice gritou e me puxou para a sala de jantar. "Essa é a área do jantar!"

Entrei, olhando o espaço. As paredes eram uma cor creme sutil, tapete branco, e um sofá listrado de marrom claro, com algumas almofadas onde havia uma caneca de alguma coisa em cima de um jornal, a maleta de Jasper estava no canto, onde havia uma estante cheia de livros, atrás de uma mesa, perto do sofá, e uma lâmpada em cima. Tinha uma lareira elétrica ligada, um espelho emoldurado por madeira acima e o violão de Jasper ao lado, uma televisão flat screen no centro, DVDs alinhados em fila. Um tapete enorme, marrom listrado embaixo da mesinha de café, gavetas na frente e algo que parecia que poderia ser aberto de cima para que guardasse variados ítens, e uma grande janela atrás do sofá listrado.

"Adorei, Al. É tão convidativo."

"Tem mais, vem cá!" ela pegou minha mão, me levando para o próximo cômodo. Era a cozinha. "Então?" ela estava muito empolgada.

Era tão linda! Brilhante, balcões de granito preto, geladeira sem manchas que tinham um relógio, e um recipiente que fazia água e gelo, uma cestinha em cima, várias frutas por todos os lugares, paredes de cor creme e armários onde podia-se ver a louça. A despensa com lâmpadas sob o balcão, e uma lâmpada de luz verde perto do onde guardavam os copos, fotos nas paredes, algumas tábuas de cortar carne pelo local, e alguns bancos altos com estofado verde em frente a mesa de cozinha. Também haviam cadeiras pretas com almofadinhas brancas e verdes, e uma mesa de madeira na área de jantar.

"Wow." foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Ela me puxou para o próximo quarto, dando um gritinho. Passamos pela sala, e entramos em uma área grande e luminosa.

"Aqui é meu quarto e de Jasper. O que você acha? Ele opinou em algumas coisas. Você gostou?" Carpete creme, um tapete marrom com alguns designs diferentes, e outra lareira, uma foto cheia de cores acima dela, teto de madeira e paredes marrom clara. A cama era enorme de dossel, o colchão bordado, a cabeceira que parecia de mármore, como se viesse da Grécia, com lençóis que combinavam com as mesinhas de cabeceira. Lâmpadas em cima das mesinhas, e um closet grande para suas roupas e sapatos.

"Eu adorei, Al. Juro."

"Vem ver o banheiro!"

O banheiro deles era um sonho. Chão de azuleijo, paredes brancas, duas pias de cerâmica, um espelho grande, uma banheira de jacuzzi enorme, chuveiro ao lado. Tinham dois roupões com as letra bordadas neles, e um espelho de corpo inteiro na porta do closet para toalhas. Eu estava deslumbrada, era fantástico.

"Eu vou usar essa banheira um dia desses!" confessei.

"Vem ver seu quarto. Eu mesma fiz o design, espero que goste."

"Tenho certeza que vou amar, Ali. Você tem um ótimo gosto." disse a ela, apertando sua mão. Ela correu para fora do quarto, seguiu o corredor até o final, abriu a porta para o que deveria ser meu quarto. Tinha o chão de linóleo, com um tapete enorme roxo e branco por cima, uma cama queen e três edredons fininhos: um lençol branco com bolinhas cinzas na barra, um lençol magenta no topo desta, e uma roxa para completar. Tinham cobertores magenta e travesseiros de várias cores, o molde de madeira e mesas embutidas, com luzes brancas. Tinham tantas lâmpadas! Duas perto da cama, duas penduradas acima da cama, uma perto do armário, e uma próximo a uma cadeira azul perto do armário, uma acima do espelho de corpo inteiro, perto do meu armário e um luste acima do final da cama. Vou gastar uma fortuna com tantas lâmpadas! Tinham cortinas vermelhas e uma pintura de uma tulipa roxa pendurado na parede atrás da cama também.

"Tem tantas luzes," disse a ela.

Ela riu. "Eu sei. Eu juro que você não vai precisar usar todas e eu sei que gosta de ler, então pensei que fosse gostar. Você não gosta?"

"Não, não, Alice. Eu amo. Tem algo mais, pois eu preciso desarrumar as malas."

"A última coisa. Seu banheiro! É o último," ela deu um gritinho.

"Tudo bem."

Ela me empurrou através das portas perto da cadeira e andou atrás de mim. Azuleijos marrons, paredes creme, uma estante para as toalhas, chão de azuleijo preto e branco e as paredes marrons claras no chuveiro/banheira, uma porta que deslizava, o toilete, uma boa pia, um espelho enorme e um armário embaixo da pia para as minhas coisas. "É perfeito, Ali. Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui."

"Ei, o prazer é todo meu. Eu amo que você vai estar aqui." ela bocejou. Estava ficando tarde, e eu precisava desfazer as malas e procurar por emprego amanhã.

"Vai para a cama, Al. Eu tranco aqui quando meu pai e o Jake forem."

"Ok, boa noite, Bell. Te amo."

"Também te amo." e saí para a sala de estar para chamar meu pai e Jacob para que me ajudassem.

*~S~*

11:45 p.m.

"Te vejo em algumas semanas, okay pai?"

"Tudo bem, menina. Jake e eu vamos ficar com Carlisle e Esme essa noite e voltar amanhã de manhã." Charlie me disse e me abraçou dando tchau na porta. Tudo estava desempacotado, e eu estava morta.

"Tchau, Jake. Diga a Leah que eu a vejo mais tarde, mande um beijo por mim." eu o abracei e saí atrás do meu pai. "Tchau, Bells, eu digo a ela." Sorri e acenei antes de fechar a porta, trancando-a após. Voltei para o meu quarto, tirei minha calça e subi na cama. Decidi mandar uma mensagem para Edward e dizer que tinha chegado, que o veria amanhã.

Hey. Estou na casa da Ali. Cheguei bem aqui, e vou dormir. Esse lugar é enorme, você tem que ver. Você pode passar aqui amanhã? - B

Ei, baby. Que bom que chegou bem. É mesmo grande? Adoraria ir amanhã. Que horas? Endereço? - E

É enorme, e eu amo meu quarto. Por volta das duas, talvez? Ummm, fica na Cherry Street, 4553. Penthouse 2. Te dou um tour pelo lugar e pelo meu quarto. É bem acolhedor. - B

Ok. Amor, eu vou dormir agora e você provavelmente também quer descansar um pouco. Te vejo amanhã. - E

K. - B

Eu te amo, Bell. - E

Eu sei. - B

Eu quis provocá-lo, então não respondi imediatamente.

Bella... - E

Edward... - B

Vai, baby. - E

Ri da mensagem. Ele estava tentando me convencer.

O que? - B

Você sabe o que. - E

Edward eu honestamente não sei o que você quer. - B

Diz que me ama. Eu sei que você ama. - E

Por que você quer que eu diga se você já sabe? - B

Porque eu quero. - E

Hmmmmmmm... - B

Bella, por favor *faz bico* - E

Você diz. - B

Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan! - E

Eu também te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! - B

Boa noite, baby - E

Boa noite, Edward - B

Coloquei meu telefone na mesinha ao lado, desliguei a lâmpada, e caí no sono. Senti como se tivesse dormido por dez minutos quando fui acordada pela luz que adentrava meu quarto pela janela. Peguei o telefone e olhei a hora. 9:15 da manhã. Senti o cheiro de café e então levantei, colocando meu roupão antes de sair para a cozinha e achar Jasper fazendo café. Ele olhou e sorriu para mim.

"Hey! Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. A cama é muito confortável. Eu amo o meu quarto." disse a ele e andei até a máquina de café para pegar uma xícara.

"Que bom. Eu escolhi a cama. Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Você escolheu? Boa escolha, Jazz. Sim, adoraria." sentei no banquinho alto, tomando um gole do café. Estava bom. Forte, mas bom. "Onde está Alice?"

"Tomando banho rapidinho. Quer completo?" ele me perguntou, o sotaque forte de manhã.

"Sim. Nunca notei, mas seu sotaque é forte pela manhã."

"Ah, eu sei. Ainda estou cansado. Alice gosta, eu acho." eu ri e tomei outro gole. Ele colocou o prato na minha frente. Ovos, panquecas, salsicha, fruta e leite. Alice chegou parecendo mais acordada que nós, e refrescada. Estava usando jeans e uma camisa xadrez do Jasper. Estava linda.

"Oi Bells. Oi, baby!" Ali nos disse, beijou e abraçou Jasper.

"Oi, querida. Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Sim, por favor!"

Mordi minha panqueca e gemi apreciando. Estava delicioso. "São orgânicos, Jazz! Tão macio e quentinho. Tem um pouquinho de canela?" perguntei.

"Sim, Bella. Canela. Fico feliz que tenha gostado." passei os próximo dez minutos comendo, bebendo e conversando com Ali e Jazz. Desci do banquinho e agradeci a eles novamente por me deixarem morar aqui com eles, e fui tomar banho. Eu tinha que achar algum lugar. Quando saí do banho, sequei meu cabelo e me vesti. Era sábado e eu não tinha que impressionar ninguém, e também 27 de novembro e eu precisava de dinheiro para comprar presentes quando o Natal chegasse.

Coloquei meu conjunto de sutiã e calcinha azul, minha calça jeans azul, um suéter azul claro e tênis. Prendi meu cabelo, passei chapstick, peguei meu casaco e bolsa, minhas chaves, dei tchau para os dois e entrei no elevador para descer. Entrei no meu Mini Coop e saí para procurar um emprego. Procurei por qualquer placa de "temos vagas", entrei e entreguei meu currículo. Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa que pudesse, a esse ponto. Eu acho que entrei em uns nove lugares para entregar meu currículo, e esse era o último lugar. Entrei na loja de roupas e no balcão tinha uma mulher com o cabelo enrolado, castanho claro, olhos azuis, magrinha, e o nome Jessica no crachá.

"Desculpa, eu notei que estão contratando, e estava me perguntando onde posso deixar meu currículo." a mulher me olhou e gritou, saindo de trás do balcão para me abraçar. Por que tinha uma estranha me abraçando?

"Ai, meu Deus! Bella Swan! Sou eu, Jessica. Você sentava comigo na escola. Lembra?"

"Jess? Meu Deus, oi! Wow, eu nem te reconheci. Como você está?"

"Estou bem. Perdi peso, consertei meus dentes, e aprendi a gostar dos meus cachos. Casei com Mike!"

"Mike Newton?"

"Sim. Nós temos dois bebês! Erin e Jesse." Ela me mostrou a foto de duas crianças. Uma menininha linda e um menino. Eles pareciam com ela.

"Awww, Jess. Eles são tão bonitinhos. Há quanto tempo você é Jessica Newton?"

"Dois anos. O que você está fazendo em Seattle?"

"Eu moro aqui. Estou procurando emprego."

"Oh, desculpa," ela voltou para trás do balcão e achou um formulário. "Aqui."

"Obrigada," peguei dela, colocando na minha bolsa. "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Estou esperando gente em casa. Mas eu volto para entregar o formulário na semana que vem."

"Ok, Bella. Eu falo com a minha chefe que você quer um emprego aqui," ela me parou. "Merda, não olha. Eu odeio essa mulher que está vindo. Ela é impossível."

"Uma bruxa loira que pensa que é dona do lugar."

"Qual o nome dela?"

"Um... Tammy... Tina... Talia... Tawny..." Jess balbuciou, listando os nomes.

"Tanya?" perguntei, meus olhos aumentando.

"Sim! Isso. Tanya Denali. Você conhece ela?" peguei minhas coisas, tentando sair antes que ela me visse.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda, puta merda, merda, merda!"

Jess me olhava como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. Eu não me importava. Eu queria sair daqui, não queria fazer isso hoje. Sabia que Edward tinha terminado com ela, ela provavelmente estaria possessa de raiva. Ou só louca, ponto.

"Jessica, onde está meu pedido?" a bruxa andou até ela, veneno espalhando por todo lugar. Merda, merda, merda! Tentei correr, acenando de longe para Jess. Quase corri quando ela falou.

"Quem é essa, Jessica?" Não fala, Jess, por favor! Não quero fazer isso hoje. Quero ir pra casa e mostrar o apartamento para Edward. Ai Deus, ai Deus, ai Deus. Senhor, por favor não deixe que ela fale. Eu faço qualquer coisa, Deus.

"O que importa, senhora Denali? Você a conhece?"

Não. Meus amigos não se vestem assim," ela mencionou minhas roupas.

FILHA DA PUTA! Pelo menos minhas roupas cobrem meu corpo, sua ridícula!

Eu queria tanto virar e dizer algumas coisas à ela. Precisava sair dali antes que eu o fizesse.

"Então por quê o interesse?" Jess perguntou, sua voz ríspida. Eu estava a ponto de sair quando lembrei que precisava pegar o número do telefone de Jess. MERDA!

"Um cara que eu costumava sair tem uma namorada que se veste que nem ela. Ela também o tirou de mim."

"Bem, ele obviamente queria alguém mais que queria você, se você costumava sair com ele," Jess disse. "Quem é ele, afinal de contas?"

"O nome dele é Edward Cullen."

"Nunca ouvi falar dele," Jess disse à bruxa.

"Óbvio que não. Ele é um advogado e não vem aqui. Não é um lugar que ele viria."

"Não é legal para dele?" Eu amo o seu sarcasmo, Jess.

"Tanto faz, eu acho. Você está com o meu pedido?"

"Está nos fundos." escutei seus saltos contra o chão, ganhando mais distância. Quase chorei de alívio, virei e mandei o dedo pra ela.

"Piranha maldita!" olhei para Jess que me observava confusa.

"Você conhece ela?"

"Infelizmente. Eu sou a namorada do Edward. Bem, meio que sou. Nós estamos dando um tempo por causa dela. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e sua mão tampou sua boca.

"Meu Deus! Jura? Ela acabou de te insultar. Por que não disse nada?"

"Eu não quero ser presa por matar ninguém hoje." expliquei. "Jess, qual seu telefone?"

Ela se recuperou do choque. "Claro," e anotou o número rapidamente. "Aqui. Me liga quando quiser, ou manda mensagem."

"Ok, Jess. Tchau." Saí porta afora e entrei no carro, acelerando até o apartamento. Quando cheguei à porta, joguei minhas coisas no chão e fui para a cozinha fazer chocolate quente. Assim que a água ferveu, alguém bateu à porta.

Edward. Corri para atender.

"Oi," suspirei, envolvendo-o em meus braços, beijando o canto da sua boca.

"Hey baby, como você está?"ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Estou bem. Um, Edward, eu quase dei de encontro com a Tanya hoje."

Ele ficou tenso, fechando a porta. "O quê?"

* * *

><p>NT: Gente eu juro que estou tentando atualizar. De coração. Lu.


End file.
